Action and Reaction
by Duochanfan
Summary: Q and James had just finished a wonderful third date. But after James drops Q off at his apartment, things take a rather unexpected turn, leaving Q to deal with the after effects. Part of the 00Q Reverse Bang
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction **

**Chapter One **

James smiled, his eyes warm as he picked up the last of their shared Tiramisu and held it out for Q. Q laughed and leaned forwards, a warm smile on his face, as he took the delicious dessert into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation savouring the delicate mix of ingredients. James chuckled and put down the fork. They were coming to the end of a wonderful third date, though it had taken as many months for them to find the time, thanks to back to back missions for James as well as recovery time after each.

"Well," Q said softly as he looked over to James, warm brown eyes locked onto the icy blue, "That was a rather enjoyable evening." he finished gently.

James smiled back, "I can agree with that," he nodded. He then glanced over towards the waiter that had served them and nodded to him that they were finished and he would like the check.

The young light haired man walked over to the two with a small tray in one hand, he smiled to the two as he asked, "Was everything all right with your meals?" as he put the tray down for them to sort out the final bill.

"Yes it was wonderful, thank you." James smiled as he added, "My compliments to the Chef please."

"I will pass them on sir." he agreed as he held out the card reader for one of them to use.

"It's my turn this time," Q said, as he gave a pointed looked to James as he took his card from his wallet and was about to swipe it.

"Of course." James said as he had quickly and stealthy swiped his own and typed in his pin number.

"James," Q huffed, a little annoyed at James' behaviour. But then again, it had been the third time that the man had paid for the two of them when they had gone out for a meal. It wasn't like Q didn't have the money to pay, he was just as well paid as James, maybe even a little more, if you didn't count the danger pay.

"Might have to work on your reflexes, you need to be a little quicker." He smirked as he stood up and waited for Q to do the same as the waiter left them alone.

"You can be rather annoying at times. I am still clueless as to why I put up with you," he said, faking a pout as he looked to James. He knew that the look would get to James quicker than anything he could say.

James smiled at him sweetly, doing his best to ignore the look, "Maybe next time, I'll let you decided where we go and you can pay for us. How does that sound?" he suggested as they walked out of the restaurant that James had chosen for them.

"That would be nice. I know of a wonderful place that I went to a lot before I was promoted. Haven't been able to get there in a while." He smiled as James took hold of his hand as they walked in the warm September air. The weather was beginning to cool and the leaves had just started changing their colours from the vibrant green of summer to the red, yellows and browns of autumn.

"You know," James said softly as he smiled over to Q.

Q looked back to him with a warm and caring smile on his face, "Know what?" he asked, wondering what James was going to say.

He chuckled a little as he answered, "Why don't we take the longer way back to my car. Let's enjoy the night air while we have a chance, before our jobs take us away from each other and the more pleasant things in life."

The Quartermaster nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea James."

James pulled Q a little closer as they walked together and towards a park that was nearby. It would take them on a more round about way back to the car park where James had parked the car. But that was the idea of going through it, spending that little bit more time with each other.

"It really is a nice night," James sighed softly as he looked to Q and then to the few stars that were able to shine through London's light pollution.

"I do love autumn." He sighed as he leaned a little closer to James, "I love it when the leaves begin to fall. It always reminds me of when I was a child. Running trough the piles of leaves, kicking them up as to try and cover my older sister in them." Q's eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered some of the wonderful times he had when he was a child.

"It was always a fun thing to do when I was young, before my parents died." James nodded as he slyly wrapped an arm around Q's waist as Q leaned against him fully.

Q chuckled as he felt James' arm and leaned his head against James' shoulder, "Not stealthy James, I think you might need to work on your seduction moves. They are getting rusty." He teased as he looked up to him.

James laughed, shaking his head, "Hope I don't need them with you. I want what is between us to be true… real." He paused as he gave a small smile, unsure if he was getting across what he wanted, "if you know what I mean."

"Yes James, I know what you mean. You don't want it to…" he paused, trying to find the words, "To be like others, a farce." He nodded, hoping he had the right words. They had been seeing each other for the last five months. Though they had only been able to go on three official dates, they had lunch dates often if James was at MI6. A few days, like the one they had just had, were often cancelled thanks to either a mission or a crisis that Q had to deal with.

James nodded as the two of them walked to the end of the path in the park, both of them a little sad that the end of the night was closing in on them. They walked across the road and into the car park. James unlocked his car and the two of them climbed in. James pulled out of the space and out of the car park, heading towards Q's apartment building.

Q looked him over as he asked, "How are you after your last mission. I didn't get chance to see you until you picked me up. I know you were in medical for a little while after you got back." He asked, concern in his voice. James had only returned from a mission that morning, though it was more afternoon than morning by the time he had walked into MI6.

James glanced over as he pulled to a stop at a red light, "I'm fine. Just a little bruised, but that was to be expected after a good old fashioned fist fight." He smiled to him.

"If you say so." He said, the hint of concern in his voice not leaving. He had been on the other end of the line for that mission and had heard the grunt and hisses of pain that James had emitted as he had been punched around trying to get out of a situation.

James pulled away from the lights and carried on, a gentle shake of his head, "Don't worry, I know it sounded bad, but I'm fine." He reassured him.

"Okay," Q nodded as they went quiet for a while.

James pulled up to the kerb outside of Q's apartment building and parked the car. Q got out first as James soon followed him as the younger man went up the steps to the main door. "Well," Q smiled as he turned to look at James as he reached the top step, "Home again after a wonderful night out."

"Yes," he smiled back, "Though do remind me to try and get us both some time off so we can go on holiday, somewhere nice and sunny, a place where we can relax and not have to worry about work." He suggested as a hopeful look entered his blue eyes.

"As long as there are no planes involved then I'm on board with that idea." He nodded in agreement with the suggestion, warmth going through him at the thought of spending a holiday with James.

"One day, I'll get you onto a plane and I will take you far away and you will love every minute of it." He grinned. He knew that Q was scared of flying, though he hadn't been able to learn of the reason for the fear.

"Something private and I might just contemplate letting you take me onto a death trap." He smirked.

"Then I'll do all I can to arrange that," he grinned back at being given permission to take the two of them on holiday and even the chance of getting Q on a plane.

"Good, now go home James," Q said, laughing, "We'll end up standing here all night at the rate we normally go."

James leaned in and lips met for a brief kiss, "yeah," he said as he pulled back, "I know, all work for you." He grinned as he went to move away and then stopped, turning back, "How about we do something next week?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled and nodded.

James leaned in one more time as he wrapped his arms around Q and pulled him close. Lips met and danced as Q wrapped his own arms around James. They clutched each other tightly until they were forced to pull apart, breathing heavily. "One of these days, you'll be staying at my place, because I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms." He told the younger man.

Q smiled softly, the image the words invoked playing within his mind, "One day, one day that will happen."

"Good," James nodded as he carried on softly, "Night Q, have pleasant dreams about me," he winked as he let him go and started down the steps towards his car.

Q watched him as he got in the car and drove away. He went into the building and to the lift, which would take him to his fifth floor flat.

* * *

**Well, I do hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Two**

Q smiled as he went over the night in his mind. He walked to his front door and took out his keys. He put his house key in the lock and turned it a quarter to the right, then fully around to the left and then back half a turn to the right. He grinned a little as a small panel opened up next to it and he typed in the answer to the changing algorithm that it came up with. It wasn't something he would normally use for his safety, but he hadn't had the time to actually change it to something he wanted to keep himself safe. He had the designs for them, just hadn't got around to implementing them.

Q threw the keys into the bowl and took off his coat and hung it up on the stand by the front door. He rolled his shoulders, relaxing a little more as he was now home. He looked around the room and wondered what it would be like to have James there with him. Things weren't exactly new between them, but to Q, he felt like it would be rushing things, just a little if he had James stay with them, or if he stayed at James' flat. Q took off the jacket and laid it over the back of his chair. Taking off his tie as he walked towards his bedroom. He threw it onto the drawer unit and pulled out his favorite jumper and put it on, over the pristine white shirt. The dark blue jumper made him smile as it reminded him of the suit James had been wearing during their first date almost five months ago.

Q couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as a small shiver and thrill went through him as his phone chimed with an incoming text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, smiling as he read it.

'_I find myself at a red light and all I want to do is to turn around and be beside you again. I miss you already. James.'_

"You can be rather sweet Mr Bond," Q murmured as he sent his reply. '_I have to say that I miss you as well James. I do wait for the times that we stand side by side. And James, you are rather sweet. Q'_ He walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. All he wanted now was a good book and some hot chocolate, and to curl up in his favorite, overstuffed chair. He set up some milk to warm up in the microwave and went to the bookcase in the living room and started to browse through his collection. He picked out his favorite and set it aside as he heard the microwave ding. He walked back into the kitchen and began to make his hot chocolate when he frowned. He could swear that there was someone else in the flat with him, he could hear noises. He walked out of the room, hearing his phone chime as he had left it in living room.

Q walked into his bedroom again, being careful as he could, looking around the room. He sighed and shook his head, "paranoid much," he muttered to himself. He turned to leave the room and stopped dead as there was someone blocking his way. "How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded, trying to put on a brave front. He had never come across any real dangers in his job, he was protected at the Quartermaster after all.

"Come quietly and you'll be fine." The man grinned. Behind him three more walked into the room. Q glanced around, wondering if there was a way that he could get out of there and away from them. The man just hoped that they were ordinary buglers, though he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. Since his locks were a little more that the average lock.

"I demand that you leave my home." He commanded as he pulled himself up straight.

The man in the middle snorted and shook his head, he glanced to the others and gave a slight nod. One of them broke away and lunged towards Q. Q automatically moved into a stance that James had been teaching him. He grabbed the man by his outstretched arm and turned, throwing him over his shoulder, just as James had showed him. He turned back and noted that the others had begun to crowd towards him. He had to get out of the room.

Q moved a little and another flew at him, grabbing him around the waist as he tried to get out of the room. Q almost grinned as he remembered James pulling something similar on him, and then showing him how to get out of it. He jabbed his elbow in to the gut, and as the arms loosened he turned and swung his other fist into the side of the mans head. He grunted as he fell to the floor, dazed.

"Ant, get him and get him now. Take him down. I want him out for the fucking count and I want it done right this fucking minute!" one of them yelled out.

"Got it," the man replied as he rushed over and threw a few punches towards Q's head. Q ducked under and saw his chance. He ran around the two-left standing and out of the room. He rushed down the hall and towards his phone. He picked it up as arms went around him. He typed out and pushed send, hoping that the messaged was coherent enough for James to understand. The phone was ripped from his hands not even a second later.

"Damn it, what the fuck did he do?" one of the more burley ones asked as he looked to the phone, that had locked itself.

"Don't have a clue, just use the fucking tranq on him." Ant told them as he and another had Q held tightly between them. Q struggled even more as he heard those words. "Fuck it." He growled as he threw Q to the hardwood floor, knowing into an end table and sending the lamp that was on it crashing to the floor.

Q hissed in pain as he felt something bite into his head at the side. It didn't take long for him to feel something trickle down his head and drip onto the floor. He had a small cut, and no doubt he would bruise from what had gone on. But at least he would be able to heal. He took a breath and tried to get out of their grip.

"Do it," the one with the phone said as the other next to him moved forwards and knelt down to the struggling Q.

Q tried to back away but was soon held in a vice like grip as the needle pierce his skin, causing him to wince at little as something was injected into him. Q tried to force himself to fight against whatever it was. But he could feel his body slowing down, becoming like lead as he tried to move. He wanted and needed to get away from them, away from the men that had come into his home and attacked him.

The man looked down at him as he dropped the needle, not really caring about it now. "It would be best if you don't fight it mate, just let go and you'll be fine." He told him as he watched the brown eyes slowly close and then remain that way.

"Got in," the man with Q's phone said, "The little shit sent out a garbled message." He looked to them on the floor, "Well, what are you still doing down there, get him up and lets get him out of here. No doubt someone heard all the noise." He told them as he watched the two men pick up the sleeping Q between them. He threw the phone to the floor, letting it land among the broken lamp.

"The boss won't be happy," one on the right of Q grunted as he started towards the front door.

"Fuck the boss, we got what he wanted, a geek from MI6. Though why he wanted this one in particular I don't know. He could have gone for one of the others, they weren't as protected as this one, would have been a lot easier. This one looks like he could be trouble." The main one huffed as he followed the others out of the room and to the front door.

"Lan, no one is out there. No one must have heard us, I think we need to move now, before someone does come out." Came the one that had gone ahead of the three. He looked to him and nodded as he looked to the three.

"Move then, take the lift down." Lan said as he watched them get on with it. He stepped into the lift and looked to the door he had closed. The doors to the lift closed and it started to go down into the basement where their van was waiting. This part of the job was over, but there was still more that they had to do. He looked to the unconscious man, wondering if he would cooperate with them. He knew a little of what the boss wanted, but not much. The doors to the lift opened as they reached the basement and they got out, and over to the van quickly.

The van sped away, going to the coordinates of the warehouse that the boss had told him to go to when they got the MI6 geek.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far, I do hope you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Three**

James was still smiling as he came to a stop at a red light and sent a text to Q. He was startled a little as someone honked their horn behind him, as the light had turned green. He pulled out and drove as he went over the evening in his mind. He had to admit he was happy that he had thought to try and get the reclusive Q to go to dinner that first time. He had done it mainly in thanks for the mission he had been on and all the help that Q had given him over the wire. He had enjoyed the man's company and had ended up asking him again when he had some free time.

He drove around a corner, nearing his home. James didn't want to go home, he wanted to turn back around and to go back and see Q. He grinned as his phone chimed. He didn't answer it straight away as he stopped at another red light. He chuckles at the reply from Q, mainly over the sweet bit. The light turns green and he carried on driving home, telling himself that he will call Q as soon as he reached his flat. He sighed as he pulled into his space in the underground parking for his flat. He starts to get ready to get out as his phone beeped once again.

"What are you up to Q," he murmurs softly, a smile on his lips as he picks up the phone and looks at the message that was sent to him.

'_Hwkp ,e hsmws.'_

James frowned as he read it, wondering what the younger man was trying to tell him. He sat back in his seat and rang Q's number. He waited for a while as it was soon sent to voice mail. James cursed as he tried again, starting up his car once again and starting to head back towards Q's apartment building once again.

"Fuck this," he cursed as he put his phone away as it had gone to voice mail once more. He drove as fast as he could. Not caring of the speed cameras that might be catching him. He had a twisting and turning feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was well and truly wrong with Q. He knew that the younger man wasn't the type to ignore a call.

It was less than ten minutes later when James pulled the car to a screeching halt outside of building. James ran up the stairs, wanting to hurry and feel like he was actually going faster than a snails pace as he went up them two at a time. He reached Q's floor and ran to the door. He stopped in front of it as he noticed that it wasn't fully closed. He pulled out the gun he always kept with him. Not standard MI6 issue, but he didn't care at that point. It would do the job if needed.

He went in slowly, and looked around the flat. He went through each room, slowly and methodically. There was no sign of Q in the flat. James could see the things he had been wearing, his jacket and coat hanging up. His keys were in the bowl, as always. James walked back into the living room and looked around at the damage. He spotted Q's phone near it, and picked it up, noticing that it was only his calls that Q had missed. He winched as he spotted a little blood and a discarded needle.

He pulled put his phone as he stood up and called Eve, "Eve." He said as soon as it connected.

"Bond, what is it?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed as she did so.

"I believe we have a problem," he answered as he tried to keep himself under control, "Q's missing."

"And how would you know that?" Eve asked, as worry began to creep into her voice, she had a bit of a soft spot for the slightly younger man.

"Because at this moment in time I am standing in the middle of Q's living room looking at a spot of blood on the floor. A needle that has been used and a turned over end table with a broken lamp lying next to it. Not only that, but he tried to send me a text. I believe he was asking me for help." James told her, managing to keep all his emotions out of his voice, thought only just.

"All right," she said as he heard movement, "I'm gong to have someone go around to see what they can fine. I want you to head to MI6 as soon as. Don't wonder off Bond, I mean it." she finished as she cut the call.

James stared at the phone for a second and then put it away. He looked around the place one last time. He could see no sign of forced entry at all. Everything looked to be locked and secured. James surmised that they had already been in here when Q walked in, or they had come in afterwards. James berated himself as he began to leave the flat, closing the door enough as he saw the MI6 crew arrive on the lift and enter the hallway.

"Mr Bond," one of them said as he walked up to the agent. James could tell he was a little nervous about being in his presence. Most of those that weren't agents acted the same.

"Yes?" he asked him, straight faced and no nonsense, he needed to get to MI6.

"Were you able to determine how they got in? I believe he wouldn't let just anyone know how his locks worked. Though I am surprised that he only had the normal MI6 issued locks, and not his own." the man queried as he felt nervous at asking.

"No, there was no indication of where they got it. They are professional though. I don't think they were too smart. I believe there is someone else helping them. They would need it to get in here." James told them as he then walked away and back down the stairs as he went to his car and started it up, heading back to MI6.

The drive was quiet as he continuously looked around the streets, hoping he would see some sign of Q. That maybe he had managed to get away, and was trying to get back to him. James knew he wasn't the weak geek that he pretended to be. He was strong and James was beginning to teach him as many moves as he could when they had some free time at the office and nothing too pressing for Q to do in Q-Branch. James pulled into the MI6 car park and got out. Swiping his ID in the reader and going past the numerous guards he headed up to M's office. He knew that Eve would already be up there Informing M of what was going on.

James got in the lift and pressed the button for the correct floor and cringed at the annoying music that was coming through the speakers. James had hoped that Q had taken care of the corny and irritating music for good after the last time he had complained to him about it. The lift came to a stop and he walked out and towards the office. He walked into the outer office and looked around. It was the middle of the night, but the lights were bright inside. There was no one there so he walked over to M's door and knocked on it loudly.

The door opened and out walked a well put together Eve, "Bond." She smiled in greeting. Though James could see that it was strained at the news of Q going missing, "Come on in." She finished as she let the agent into the room.

M was standing behind his desk watching him as he walked in. Tanner was standing nearby watching as well. R was also there, though she looked half asleep, not as awake as the others.

"007," M greeted him as soon as he came to a stop before his desk.

"M," he nodded back.

"So, what can you tell me?" he asked the agent as he finally sat down at his desk.

James stood straight for a moment as he began to answer, "As you know, Q and I have started to date. I drove him home after a meal out. I dropped him off at the door to his apartment building. When I reached my home I received a text from Q, it was a mass of letters, but I understood the call for help. I then went back to Q's apartment. When I got there, his door was slightly ajar and there was some mess inside. I couldn't see any sign of forced entry. There was also a little blood on the floor and a needle close by."

"Right. Hopefully the techs will give us an answer on what was given to him." M sighed, "R, get started on trying to track him. See what you can find through the CCTV footage in the area."

"Yes sir," she nodded as she brushed back some of her grey hair out of her face. She then turned and left the room, wanting to hurry up and get started on the footage to find Q.

"Bond, you'll be one of the ones on the rescue mission as soon as we get intel." M then said as he looked to the man.

"Yes Sir. I'm going down to Q-branch," he said as he turned and walked away not noticing the concerned looks that were being shot towards his retreating back.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

James walked into Q-Branch and couldn't help but glance at the main console where Q usually stood. Instead R was there, going through footage she had grabbed from the network. He walked over to her, seeing Q's minion all working on the same type of things as R was. He moved behind her and she turned to look at him. She gave him a soft worried smile as she turned back to her work and carried on.

"We'll find him James," she told him softly. R had been working at MI6 for a while, and she was one of the few that he let get away with calling him by his first name.

"I know you will. I just want him back now." He whispered back to her. He didn't want to let anyone else overhear his confession. He did have a reputation to uphold, though that was slowly being chipped away as he dated Q.

She smiled to him, "I know he cares for you. I'm happy to see that you care for him just the same."

James gave a small smile, "I do care for him a lot. Which surprised me. He's different." He said, not able to find the words he wanted to express how much Q meant to him.

The doors to Q-branch open once again as M, Eve and Tanner walked over to the main console and joined R and James. The two turn and nod a greeting to them as R went back to work and James watching her closely.

"Have you found anything?" M asked her, a clear feeling of urgency coming through as he spoke.

"No sir. We've found that the CCTV footage has been corrupted by something. We can't make anything out. It might take us some time but we should be able to clear it up." She told him, not looking up from her work.

"How long?" James worried, no longer bothering to hide it.

"I don't know. It could be an hour or it could be a day. We are going to be doing our best James, believe me, we want him back just as much as you do." She replied softly, a tinge of sadness in her voice, but also determination within it.

Eve could see the building frustration in the icy blue eyes as she walked over to him and placed a hand on a very tense arm, "James," she called to him softly, hoping to get his attention.

"What?" he asked sharply, he was tempted to shake off the hand that was gripping his arm a little. It was only the thought of what Q would say if he saw or even heard of that type of behaviour, which stopped him from doing so.

"James," she said calmly, "I know you're worried about him, we all are to be honest. We all care about Q just as much as you." She shook her head as she saw him begin to say something; "I know you care for him in a different way." She soothed, "But we all still care." She finished telling him, her voice was low and calming.

James sighed, "I know you care about him Eve," he paused for a moment, "I was so close to where he was taken. If I had stayed with him or even made sure to walk him to his front door. I might have been able to do something to help." He admitted to her and the others that were close enough to hear the whispered words.

R turned to James and told him gently, "It may take a while for us to get the images to clear up. A ten-mile radius around Q's apartment has been affected by the disruption. We don't know what has caused it exactly. But as soon as we are able to get the frequency right, we'll be able to clear it all up."

James turned to face the older woman, "How long is a while?" he asked.

"Q is much quicker at this that we are. It will take us around a day for us to clear the footage and then to go through it all." She answered him honestly, "I've made a call to all the members of Q-Branch to come back in immediately. They've all gotten back to me and are now on their way here. It will take around an hour for everyone to get here. We all want him back safe and sound James. We'll be doing all we can and doing it as fast as we can to make sure." She added as she went back to work, typing away as fast as she could. James could tell by the sound of her typing that she wasn't as fast as Q.

James nodded, a slight smile on his face as he watched her for a moment, "I know. I know you will be doing all you can." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. He knew R and the Minions would be doing all they could to make sure that Q was found as quickly as possible.

M looked at James and told him, "I believe you should head home and try and get some rest. We will send word to you as soon as we have anything. I want you well rested since you will be the one to lead the rescue operation Bond." he finished as he looked to him.

James shook his head, "No, I'm staying right here. I don't need to go home at all Sir." He said, with respect. There was a determination in his voice to make sure that M wouldn't argue with him about going home. He didn't want to be too far away, he needed to be there just in case.

Eve sighed and shook her head at her boss as he was about to try and convince James to go home, "James, come with me." She said as she grabbed his arm when she saw that he was going to protest. She pulled him away from the main console and towards Q's office. She opened the door and pulled him inside closing the door behind them.

"What was that all about Eve?" he asked her through gritted teeth, only just able to keep his temper in check, his nerves were beginning to fray the longer Q was missing. His mind was going over all the worst things that could be happening to Q.

"I can see you're about to explode if you stay out there. If you lose it out there, then you lose the chance to go and get our Q back. Now you should lie down on that couch," she pointed to it against the far wall as she carried on, "And get some sleep." She told him, her voice was calm but full of authority.

James went over to the couch without much protest. He almost fell down on it as he looked up to her and muttered wryly, "I could do with a drink."

Eve snorted, "Thought you were cutting a lot of that out?"

James shook his head, "I have, but it doesn't stop me from wanting one. I don't drink as much as I used to Q saw to that." He told her. Most of MI6 knew him to be an alcoholic. What people didn't know was that over the last five months he was beginning to give it up. The occasional drink was likely to be in his hand after a rough mission. But not as much as it used to be.

"Then have one when Q is back with us and this is all over with." She suggested, a little shocked at the admittance from a man that kept more secrets that the entirety of MI6, "Get some sleep James, you'll need it." She told him as she then went over to the cabinet in the room an opened it up. She pulled the blanket that Q would use when he stayed in his office overnight and tossed it to the man.

James caught it and smiled a little as he could smell Q's lingering scent of paper, tea and a slight hint of gun oil. "I do want him back. He surprised me you know. He looks so young."

Eve smiled, "I know he does. But he is only two years younger than me." She went to the door and said, "Sleep James."

He nodded his head and took off his jacket and tie, along with his shoes and lay down on the couch. Coving himself with the blanket, enjoying the scent of Q. Eve turned off the light and walked out of the door. Leaving James to his thoughts. The man lay on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, wishing he were out there looking for Q instead of lying there on a couch. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his mind drift slowly as he started to fall asleep, worried about Q and what he could be going through. He knew that Eve was right and that he needed to be on his A game for what was to come. He just hoped that Q would be all right and that they would soon be together once more.

* * *

**I do hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Actions and Reaction**

**Chapter Five**

R smiled as she looked to the others in the room. "We've found the frequency and have already started to clear up a lot of the footage around Q's apartment. We should be ready soon." She told them all as she sent it to the others that were all working, giving each of them an area that they were to go through the footage for, she was going through the footage around Q's apartment.

"R!" came the call from one man that was working with a few others, "I think we have something here." He said as he then sent it to the main console and R out it up on the big screen.

"Yes, you have, well done." She grinned as she turned to M, Eve and Tanner, "Right we have a small window where they could have travelled through. With what we have now got, we have been able to narrow the area that they maybe in down to three. We need just that little bit longer to narrow it down to only one." She finished a smile on her face, happy that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Ma'am," a young woman said as she walked over to R and leaned in quietly as she whispered a few things, casting nervous glances to the higher ups that were in the room.

"All right, thank you for that Misha." R said as she turned to them. "We have a location on the ones behind the kidnapping. The tools used to get through Q's encryptions on his door were made by another Hacker, one that was killed by this group only two days ago. He must have told them how to get through, or created something that would do it. As soon as they had what they needed they killed him and let it be known to those on the underground." She told them all, "We need to have someone take care of them as well. Misha and her group were searching for the ones that could be behind this. They found them and have their location and are keeping an eye on them for us. So get that taken care of as well." She finished as she turned back and began to work that little bit faster, they were so close to finding out where Q was. M and the others nodded in agreement to what she had told them and began to organise.

Eve walked over to Q's office and walked inside. James was fast asleep on the sofa. He didn't look as though it was a restful sleep, but at least it was the rest he needed to get back in the game. She flicked the light on, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to actually touch him and wake him up. The light blinked on and James' eyes opened quickly, an arm coming up to protect them for a second as he looked around the room. She smiled at him as soon as he looked over to her.

"Morning," she greeted him softly. "R has broken through the disturbance on the footage. She and the others are already going through the data, they think they will be able to give us the area in which Q is being held at soon. They've also been able to track down the ones that ordered his kidnapping. The Hacker that would have been needed to break into Q's apartment is dead, and his death is linked with the ones another team are going to be going after. Thought you would like to be woken now so that you are ready for when we have a location to head to." She smiled as she moved a little closer.

"Thank you. Think I'll have a shower and change. I have a spare suit here." He said as he stood up and put the blanket away. He headed past her and out of Q-Branch, the others watching him closely. They all knew that the agent and their Quartermaster were together.

"Where is he going Eve?" M asked the woman as she rejoined them.

"To feel a little more human," she smiled, and almost laughed at their expression, "He's going to have a shower and changed."

"Right." Tanner nodded as he looked back to R and asked, "Any closer yet?"

"Yes, I have been able to eliminate one of the areas." She replied, "I should have it narrowed down by the time James returns." She added as she carried on working through the exchanged.

"Tanner I believe we have two more double-ohs here and I want a small team of agents down here now. So I can have them briefed and ready to go as soon as possible." M said as he glanced over to the man.

"Yes Sir," he nodded as he quickly pulled out his phone and began to organise it.

The room went quiet as soon as Tanner had finished. It took another twenty minutes for James to come back into Q-Branch. Two more double-ohs and a few agents walked in behind him. James went over to R and stood by her and looked at the work she had been doing.

"Well James, I have a location narrowed down. I traced some of the calls going to and from the area, they are consistent with the ones that are holed up in the hotel." R smiled as she looked to him, the relief that they were so close to finding Q was evident in her eyes.

"Well done, knew you would be able to do it." He smiled to her.

"Right," M said getting the attention of the room as he moved forwards a step, "004 and 005, you will be accompanying 007 on the retrieval mission. Q went missing almost twenty-four hours ago. You are to help 007 find him and get him to safety. Team nine, you will be in charge of getting the brains behind this and those with him. Anything you see bring back with you. Q-Branch will be going through it all to make sure that there will be no more people involved." He said as he gave his orders. "Tanner will brief your team more thoroughly in a moment." He added as Tanner nodded and went forwards, with two members of Q-Branch going with him.

"007," R said as she went into mission mode, making sure to keep the professional air now that it was time to get Q back, "Here is everything that you will need." She said as she walked over and handed him his equipment, "I shall be in your ear at all times. So don't lose the earpiece. Here is your equipments 004 and 005," she then added as she handed over the other two agents guns, earpiece and transmitter.

"Thank you R." 004 smiled as she took them and put them away.

005 gave a small grunt, "Thanks."

"You will head out now," M said as he then watched the three double-oh agents leave Q-Branch. It didn't take long for team nine to head out as well a few minutes later, with all the intel that they needed to be able to carry out their own mission.

"I hope they will be able to get Q back safely, I just hope he hasn't been hurt." Eve worried as she looked to her boss and over to R.

R smiled, "If he is hurt then we'll put him back together, you know that. And you know that James will be right with him making sure that he is safe and sound." She paused for a moment and frowned, "Oh James, you should have taken a ride with the others."

Eve and the others frowned at the remark as James's voice came over the speakers as she put it on loud speaker so they call all hear him.

"I wanted to hurry up and they were seeing which one drove the car. So I took my own." He told her as they heard the slight screech of tires. "They can catch me up."

"They are only two cars behind you, Just make sure to wait for them before you go off on your own James, I know you want him back but doing that could put him at risk, work as a team for once." She admonished him, she was one of the few that was able to get away with it, only the former M had been able t that with him.

"I will," he promised her as he then went silent. The rest of the room all listened and hoped that they would soon be hearing Q's voice come over the speakers, telling them all that he was all right.

"Right, lets get Medical on alert Tanner," Eve said as she looked over to the older man.

He gave a snort and a nod, "I've already done so, you never know what might come up with Bond on a mission, even a rescue mission."

"I have to agree with you there. Always something," R said as she added, "Even Q can be a little accident prone at times when his head is in the blueprints." She smiled.

Those in Q-Branch gave a nervous chuckle as they all went silent. All of them were waiting for their agents to reach their targets.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Actions and Reaction**

**Chapter Six**

James watched the other two agents as they jogged over to him, "Took you time, who won the toss," he jibed a little as they reached him.

"I did," Anita smiled as she walked towards him, "I always do."

"Not always," Ghazi corrected her as he glanced over to the woman standing beside im.

"Right, enough with the banter, we need to get a move on. Q has been missing for too long now. We need to locate him and extract him as soon as possible." James said, cutting Anita off before she could say anything more.

The two nodded as Ghazi asked, "So what are we doing? You're in the lead for this one." He smiled a little.

"Right, An and Zi. We're going to go into each building and go through it. As soon as one is clear we go to the next and we do that until he is found. R and the minions have narrowed it down to this area, there are nine warehouses. So we better get a move on, I want him found now." James told them as he heard R whisper in his ear about where to go to get into the first warehouse.

The three followed R's directions and went into the first of the warehouses. They went though it and found nothing in the smaller of the nine. James knew it could take a while. But he wasn't happy with that. R then directed them to the second one and they did the same. They each entered the warehouse at a different point, working in tandem to get through it.

"R, this one has been abandoned for a long time. The dust is so thick I'm kicking it up as I walk around," James said as he gave a small cough, as he breathed in some of the dust.

"Okay, the other two have got back and there is nothing in there, so leave and move to the next one." She said as they all met back up near the third one. She directed them each to a different entry point.

James entered the third one and looked around. The place had been disturbed recently. He listened as he moved forwards, whispering, "The dust in here has been disturbed, don't know how long ago. But long enough that there is a fine film of dust over prints. I don't think anyone is in here. I'm going to go in further, just in case." He moved around and through the warehouse. Seeing if there was anyone around. He heard a noise a little further and aimed his gun ready to fire if need be. He went closer and huffed when he saw a straggly dog digging around an old bin.

"Hello Bond," Ghazi said as he made little noise as he walked into the room, "Nothing in here, Anita is waiting for us back outside. She went through her area quite quickly."

James nodded and the two of them left the warehouse. He huffed a little as he spoke to R, "R, this is taking too long. We're going to be here all day if we carry on doing this. I suggest we split up and take two each. We'll be able to get through them quicker than if we stay together like this." He said as he made his suggestion.

"I think it would be best if you remain together. If you find Q, you may need some help in getting him out of there." R protested as she also relayed the reasons that Eve, Tanner and M gave against it.

"I know, but we can always call for back up if one of us locates him first." He told them, "I'm in charge here R and I think it will be the way to go, Ghazi, Anita? What do you two think?" he then asked the two of them, knowing that they would go for it as well.

"I believe it to be a sound idea, we each state which warehouse we will be in and then move onto the next and tell the others. As soon as we see any sign of occupation, we make the call." Ghazi nodded in agreement as Anita did the same.

"It might take us a few minutes to arrive and help, but it shouldn't be long." Anita stated.

"Very well, do so. I will assign the warehouses. I want you to hurry as much as you all do. I want you all safe, Q would never forgive me if something happened to you." R told them, though they could all hear her reluctance. Though that last bit was mainly aimed at James.

"I know, but this is taking too long." James said as he went to the first warehouse that he was told to go to.

James walked into the warehouse, gun up and ready to be fired at a moments notice. He walked through. The place looked as though it had been used recently. He walked through, going through each room slowly and carefully. Keeping an ear out in case he heard a voice that might lead him to where Q was. He sighed in disappointment some time later when he had finished going through the place.

He walked out of the warehouse as he contacted R, "R," that one was a bust, this one has been used, but there is no one inside at all. No sign that anyone has been there for at least a week." He told her what he had found as he waited for a reply.

"That is what 004 and 005 have told us as well. They are already heading towards their next targets. You head to yours and make sure to keep in touch, I expect one of you to come back to me soon saying you have located Q." She told him as she gave him the best point of entry for the next warehouse he was to enter.

James moved swiftly as he came to the entry point, "Right," he murmured.

"Bond, we have the ones behind this. We have them, team nine has reported that they have seven people. They went through five rooms and have found items that we will be investigating. Right, now find Q." R came through. He could her the smile in her voice as she had some news

"That's good to hear," James said a soft smile on his face. Relieved that Q would be safe as soon as he was rescued.

"005 has just reported in, he hasn't found anything at the warehouse he is in so far, but he has heard sounds. He doesn't know if it is the people that work there, or if it is Q and those that have taken him." She then said as she got another message from Ghazi.

"Right. I'll be on standby by as I go in then." He said as he checked the door over for anything that might scream booby trap. He didn't find anything and he opened the door quietly and walked in. He looked around the hallway that he had entered and noticed that there seemed to be some form of like in there. He walked a little more as he looked around. Hoping to find something that would tell him who it was that was in the building.

"Ghazi just reported in, it's the people that work there. Anita has heard noises as well in her warehouse. Ghazi is heading towards her James. Do be careful." R told him as she got another update.

"Understood. I've found signs of life here, but nothing to tell me who it is." He told her as he came to another room, "Well whoever they are, they had pizza delivered here a little while ago, it's luke warm." He grinned a little as he walked out of the room and carried on. He could hear voices above him now as he got to the office area of the warehouse. "R, I'm hearing people now as well. I am going to check it out. If I see anything to do with Q I'll contact you straight away." He then told the woman on the other end of the line, as he went in a little more.

"All right then James, and do be careful. Try not to shoot first and ask questions later. We need them answered first." She said, trying to lighten the mood a little, she was nervous and scared, wanting them to find Q sooner rather than later.

"I'll do my best," he smiled a little at her words as he then went quiet, wanting to turn the earpiece off, but thinking better on it. He knew that he would end up with Anita and Ghazi sent to him if that happened. And there was a chance that Anita would be the one to find Q, as there were people around the warehouse that she was now investigating.

"Good, going to listen mode again," she said as the line went extremely quiet. James moved forwards a little as he came to some stairs. He looked up at them and couldn't see anyone. He took a breath and began to move as he started to head up and hope that he would be the one to find Q, he wanted him back as soon as possible.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Actions and Reaction**

**Chapter Seven**

James climbed the stairs slowly and came to a stop as he reached the top. He could hear voices at the other end of the corridor. They were coming from one of the side rooms. He walked a little closer and then ducked into an empty room he came across. He almost jumped when he heard a cry of pain coming from the room next to where he was hiding.

"Q," he breathed softly shuddering a little as he wondered what they were doing to the younger man. He moved a little closer and saw a door that led into the room from his hiding place. He looked through the small gap and could see Q tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His face was bruised, he could see a little blood coming from a cut on his mouth and a few other places. James winced as another fist hit Q hard in his stomach.

Q breathed hard as he leaned forwards as much as his bonds would let him. There was a glint in his eyes though, one that said he wouldn't be breaking any time soon. James couldn't help the proud smile that crept onto his face.

"Get us past the firewalls, that's all you need to do and then we'll leave you alone." The taller of the two in the room said as he leaned over and grabbed Q's hair and pulled his head up to look at him.

"Fuck off." Q spat at him, his normally warm brown eyes were stone cold as they glared back.

The man snorted as he gave a nod to the other, "Have it your way, but the pain will stop the moment you say that you will help."

The other stepped forwards again and sent a few punches towards Q. James felt each blow as thought it was him that was being hit. He could see the pain on his partners face, and at that moment in time, he couldn't do anything as he heard movement out side in the corridor.

"Well, is he going to help the boss?" A tall man asked as he walked into the room.

The two men shook their heads, "No, he won't help. We are trying to help him change his mind, but he is being stubborn," the small of the two said as he sent another punch towards Q's face. Q was grateful that his glasses had fallen off a little while ago. They had clattered to the floor and he didn't know where they were now.

"Do you think he'll help us at all? I talked with the boss a little while ago. They need us to hurry up and get him to agree to get us through the firewalls of MI6." He said as he looked down at the almost limp young man that was tied to the chair. The man believed it was the only thing stopping the young man from falling to the floor.

The one who had been doing all the beating, looked form Q and back to the man that had walked in, "I don't know how long it will take. This one is stubborn. But you know I'll break this bastard. I don't give up at all Mike, and you know that. We've been working as a team for far too long for you to doubt me now." He told him, looking back down to Q.

"Well make sure you hurry up Ant. I want to give the boss some good news for once when I next check in with him." He snorted as he walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall to watch his friend at work, "Well, carry on. It's been a while since I've seen you at work." He said with a smirk on his face s his friend moved back towards Q.

The other looked a little out of place as he knelt down beside the chair and asked Q softly, "Now, we need you to get through the firewalls of MI6. That's all we want from you. It wont hurt you at all to give us what we want. My friends here will see you in extreme pain and will hurt you badly if you don't agree to help us. You've already had a taste of what will happen if you keep saying no." He told him, his voice gentle and cajoling, "Just help us out and we'll give you some water, something to eat and I'll even help you clean those cuts and bruise. I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are. You look like a really nice guy and I don't want to see you hurt. As soon as you agree and do what we have asked, we'll be able to let you go." He told them as he sent the other a smile, one that was meant to reassured Q that the man was telling the truth and would help him survive this little kidnapping.

"Go fuck yourself," Q said as he lifted his head and looked the man in the eyes as he added, "I know how this works. You pretend that things will be fine if I corporate with you. But it's all just bullshit. As soon as I agree and do as you ask, I'm a dead man. I may end up dead anyway, but at least I wont be betraying my country. You want into that database, I aint going to be the one to help you." He finished; there was no trace of the soft British accent that James was used to hearing when he was on mission or just talking to the younger man.

"You're a fool. Ant, have at it. Do what you wish to try and change his mind." The man stood up straight, all the kindness he had forced into his smile, gone from his face. He moved back away from Q and let Ant move forwards a little.

The man at the back of the room pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "All right, I hear ya." He said with a small paused, "Be there in a bit." He finished as he put his phone away and turned to the two in the room as they watched him.

"What is it?" Ant asked as he moved towards the other, and slightly past Q.

"Might have a problem, take him to one of the more secure rooms and lock him up. Make sure he aint going to be able to go anywhere and then come and find me." He told the two of them as he then left the room.

"I say we get him to one of the rooms and then break his legs. He wont be able to go anywhere after that. And he might just be a little more cooperative if we do that. It aint like he is going to live much longer if he doesn't start helping." Ant said a malicious grin on his face as he looked down to Q, a dark chuckle breaking through as he brushed a hand on Q's shoulder, sending a small shiver though the young man. He moved behind him fully and untied the ropes that bound him to the chair. "Now, you do anything and I will just kill you, no matter what the boss says. You got that kid?" he warned as he grabbed Q's arm and pulled him up from the chair and turned him around to face him for a moment.

Q just pulled his arm away in defiance and glared as best as he could without his glasses to see. The things around him were a little blurry. He glanced around the room, taking in what he could.

"Here," the other man said as he handed Q his glasses that he had picked up from the floor after they had been knocked off the young mans face, "Don't want you to fall and break something before you get there. I aint gonna carry you and neither will Ant." He told him as he then led the way out of the room.

James wondered what was going on with the man that had left. He moved slowly out of the room. He followed a little ways behind the two men and Q. He could see that the Quartermaster was looking around and taking in all details while he could. James could tell that he was memorising where he was going. So that he would have a better chance if he was able to escape. James felt a twinge of pain go through him as he realised that Q thought they weren't coming, or that they were taking too long. He was now thinking and planning on trying to get out on his own.

"R I have located Q," he finally got in touch with R. Making sure he was out of earshot of those he was following.

"Wait for Back up 007," she told him, hoping that he would listen, but somehow knowing that he wouldn't, not with Q in danger.

"Don't think that would be a good idea. He's up to something and if he is going to try and escape, I need to be able to help. He doesn't know I'm here with him yet. I'm going to help and make sure he makes it." He told her as he took out the earpiece as he stared to hear her protests, not wishing to listen anymore. He smiled a little as he carried on moving towards Q and the two men that were taking him down the corridors, finally he was getting somewhere.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Eight**

Q listened to the two men as they talked to each other. He needed to find the best opportunity to make his move and to try and get out of there. He needed to do it before they reached the room they were going to lock him in.

"Wonder what's going on this time," Ant queried as he kept an eye on the slightly smaller man as he moved carefully and slowly in front of him.

"Don't know, but this is taking way to long. We were supposed to be out of here by last night." The other said as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, this ones fucking fault." Ant growled in annoyance as he gave Q a hard shove in the middle of his back.

Q gave a small cry of pain as he fell to the floor, only just able to get his hands in front of him to break his fall a little bit, "Fucks sakes," he grumbled as the one who had been walking in front of him turned around and grabbed him and hauled up from the ground.

"Shut up. I'm sick of playing the nice guy. You should have just done what we wanted you to do and this would all be over by now, and maybe we would have let you go. Don't think that will be happening now," He snapped at Q as he slammed him against the wall.

Q winced as his head slammed against the wall. He didn't say anything as he opened his brown eyes. He caught a glint of something out of the corner, but didn't look as he soon recognised the gun he had modified for James. He would have grinned, but he knew that would have been a stupid thing to do, and Q was anything but stupid.

"Come on, lets get him to that fucking room we set up earlier, we needed to get a move on. This something might be going on," Ant said as he started to walk again.

James moved a little closer, and Q made his move. He pretended to stumble and kick the back of the leg of the guy in front. James went behind the last guy and took him out. The man dropped to the floor, his eyes open and staring at nothing as the light faded from them. The other rolled a little and kicked out towards Q, trying to take him down, it worked a little and Q stumbled. He quickly regained his balance as the other got up and rushed Q. Q threw a punch and grinned as it landed. The man lashed out, but Q was to dodge as he threw a few more punches. The man fell to the ground after a hard hit to the head. Q went over to him and kicked him. The man groaned and tried to stop the second kick from landing. He failed and he soon blacked out as his vision faded. James watched it all with pride in his eyes.

"Took you long enough to get here." Q berated him as he carried on speaking, "Thought I would have to take care of matters on my own. I am not an Agent, 007. I'm not good at all this action stuff." He finished, though James could hear the relief in the younger mans voice.

James couldn't help the little snort because of what he had just seen Q do, he then said softly "Sorry. We came as soon as we could. They had used something to disrupt the CCTV footage and needed to get rid of it to try and find out where they had taken you," He apologised gently. He quickly took the slightly shorter man into his arms and held him for a moment, to reassure himself that Q was safe.

Q stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and wrapped his own arms around James and held him, "Thank you." He whispered.

James gave a small smile as he let him go and looked him over, trying to gauge how he was. He could see bruises forming on his face, and a cut on his arm, thanks to the slight blood staining on the royal blue jumper. Q knuckles were now a little bruised and bloody from his little fight, "Right," he said, "I think we need to get out of here now and not wait around. I don't have any idea how many more of them could be in the building."

"They sent four after me when I was at home." Q Informed him as he bent down to the one he had kicked unconscious and took the gun from his belt. He checked it over and made sure that it was loaded, "Shall we go," he grinned as he saw James' face.

James looked a little surprised at how well Q could handle the gun, but he quickly realised that he would have had to be able to fire a gun to be able to test the modification that he made to them, "Right," he smiled, "Let's get a move on that. I don't want to wait around here for long."

"Neither do I. From what I have been able to hear there are a few more in another warehouse. They have weapons hidden somewhere around there." He told him as the two began to walk away, "I believe they are after some more weapons, the more destructive the better. A terrorist cell I believe." He added.

"So they are terrorist then." James nodded slowly as they come to a corner. James slowed them down and took pointed as he checked around it, making sure that there was no one there. It was clear and they started down it, carrying on to where the exit should be, "Oh, we've also located the ones behind your kidnapping. So you don't have to worry about them trying anything again." He said as he pulled out the earpiece from his pocked and put it in. he waited a moment as he reconnected with R, "I have Q with me now and we are heading towards one of the exits at the moment. There is one dead and another still alive. Take care of it. I'm getting Q out and not bothering with them." He said to her he didn't want Q out there in the open any longer than necessary.

"I'll send 004 and 005 to go and clean things up for you. You have your own car with you so use it to bring Q back to MI6 as soon as possible. He should be checked over at medical when you get back." She said, James could hear the smile in her voice as he heard a cheer rise up in the background as the minions celebrated the fact that Q had been found, "James, can you pass on a message from us to Q? Please." she then asked.

"I will, tell me what it is," James smiled as he glanced over to Q.

"Tell him that the minions miss their supreme overlord. And that he shall have tea on demand as soon as he is back in his throne room." She told him, James heard her chuckle a little as what she had relayed to him.

James smiled as he quickly passed on the message to Q and smiled even wider as Q laughed, "The messaged has been passed on and Q is happy." He chuckled.

"Good to hear, we'll see you both back here soon, 004 and 005 will be heading to your position and taking care of what ever you haven't. Get out of there and make sure that you take good care of Q James, he means a lot to us minions." She told him softly.

"I will, and I'll make sure he'll be fine as well." He told her as he then took his earpiece out once again and put it away, a soft smile on his face as he did so. He glanced over to the slightly battered but mostly all right Q, "All right, let's get out of here. I think you need to go and get checked over by medical, and make sure there is nothing broken." He told him, wondering if there was.

"Nothing is broken at all James, promise you that," he smiled as he then added, "And yes, I want to get out of here, but I would rather not go to medical but home for a nice hot relaxing shower and maybe even some sleep." He smiled to him a little, "They didn't let me sleep at all." He said, as they started moving once again. Q took the lead at first, James followed for a bit before he took the lead. He didn't want something to happen to Q just before they were able to get out of the place. He knew that R would make his life a misery if something were to happen.

"No sleep is a way to run down your resistance," he murmured as he then said, "All Right, let's go." He then looked back at Q, "When we get you home, I want you to tell me what happened exactly." He told him, he knew that it would be best that the younger man talked about what happened. This is not something that most people could just brush off with a shower and a bit of sleep.

Q looked to him and nodded his head, it would either be talking to James or the MI6's psych team. "Okay, lets just hurry up before we start having to think about the aftermath of this." He told him, his voice strong once again and as calm as it normally was when Bond was being told what to do on a mission.

James smiled at him and turned around, taking point once more, as he went through the corridors. Q quickly checking into any rooms that they pass. He didn't want to be surprised by anyone coming out of a room behind them. James hoped that they wouldn't come across anyone else as they walked through the corridors and down one of the flight of stairs.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Nine**

James glanced at Q as he smiled to the younger man. Reassuring him that things were fine, as well as enjoying the fact that he had found him. They were getting closer to the exit now as they headed down another corridor. They could both feel a slight breeze as they neared it. they walked slowly and cautiously, as neither of them knew the exact number of people that were in the building with them. This nightmare was almost over, they were so close to getting out of the building, they didn't want to let their guard down and mess it up.

Q smiled back, "I'll be glad to get out of here and back home." He murmured softly. A part of him was somewhat nervous about going back to his own home after what had happened there. Q felt adrift a little because someone had entered his home and attacked him. it was as though he would no longer feel safe there. Q knew that he had to go home, even if it was to only face that simple demon. Q couldn't let what happened take over his life, he wasn't the type to give up.

James nodded, "I can understand that." he grinned a little as he glanced behind him towards Q.

The two carried on a little more only to stop when they came to a corner. James looked around it, gun raised and saw nothing as they then went around it and began to walk down the short corridor. They glanced at each other quickly as they got half way down the short corridor. It was moment later they heard the pounding of running feet rapidly getting closer. James pulled Q out of the way and into the doorway as they heard some yelling coming from the men as they rounded the corner and saw James near the doorway that led to one of two rooms in that corridor.

"Hey!" one of them yelled as they brought their guns up and aimed at James, "Who the fuck are you!" he carried on as James took aim quickly and fired. A perfect head shot taking him out.

The other two men began to fire at James as they took cover. James pulled back into the room with Q, staying out of the way of the flying bullets. He felt Q press a hand against his back, reassuring James that he was fine. James fired a few times, not managing to hit either of them as he heard one of them talking.

"Back up is coming Matt," once bit out as he fired his weapon as soon as he saw the Agent look around the doorframe a little.

"How many Paul?" Matt asked him, as he looked around the doorframe that he was taking cover behind.

"He's sending over a few. To make sure we still have that bloke the others nabbed. Who should still be locked up if Ant and Danny have done what they should have." He answered, a small growl as he changed his clip.

James grimaced as he took in the information. More were coming so they needed to end this quickly. "We need to make a move," he grumbled a little as he looked around the room and saw a old large coat handing up on one of the walls. He grinned as he picked it up and threw it out the door. The two men outside began to fire at it, thinking that it had been James running out of the room. It gave James the time he needed to aim and fire at the two. Two cries of pain sounded, as did the sound of two men hitting the floor, guns clattering to the hard tiled floor as well.

James walked out of the room carefully, his gun raise and aimed, ready to fire quickly if he needed to. He stood over each of the men in turn and fired. They wouldn't be bothering Q again. He grunted as someone ploughed into his back, his gun falling from his hand. He threw the heavy weight off and swung a punch at the man who had tackled him. The man was tall and large. Punches and kick flew at James, as he did his best to dodge them. He grunted in pain as one landed on his face and then another on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him. He was hit once again, this time he tumbled to the floor from the force of it.

James looked up at the grinning man as he began to pull out a knife. James started to get back to his feet as he heard a gun shot ring out. He moved out of the way as the man, with glassy eyes and part of his head now missing, fell forwards. He looked up and saw Q standing in the corridor, gun in hand. James could see a slightly shocked look on Q's face as he stared at the man he had just killed.

"Q, we need to get moving," he called out to him as he got up and jogged over to him. He was about to get Q to lover his gun.

"Yes, we need to go," Q said softly, though his voice seemed like it was distant, not quite right to James' ears.

James looked at him, really looked at him. Q just gave him a small smile, it wasn't as strong as it had been a while ago and it didn't reach the usually warm brown eyes, which were now slightly wider than normal. "Right," he nodded a little. Worry beginning to creep up on the agent as he could sense that something wasn't quiet right with Q.

Q took a deep breath and started to move and nod to himself. James could see that he was pulling himself together, trying not to let himself fall apart. "Right," he said, his voice a lot stronger than it had been. There was no longer that small hint of a tremor within it as he looked to James.

James took the lead again, worry still in the back of his mind. The breeze was beginning to get stronger as they neared the exit. James could see that Q was just pretending that everything was normal and that he was all right. The smile that he had on his face, wasn't quite right to James and it worried him. James pulled out his earpiece and put it in, wanting to get in touch with R once again.

"R," he called out after a little while, waiting for her to answer him.

"James Bond, you are a massive pain in the ass you know that?" she scolded him as she then said, "004 and 005 are in the warehouse and are taking care of those that are in there. And they are having fun, according to them. Though nothing is posing too much of a problem for them." She finished as she updated him on the others progress.

"Good to hear, Q is with me and we are just coming to the exit now, I just want you to see if you can tap into anything here and tell me if we have anyone else hanging around near where Q and I are? I don't want any more surprises," he asked her, wanting to keep Q out of the way of any more fights. He didn't think the younger man would handle it too well at that moment in time.

"So you're both still in one piece then," she muttered a little as she carried on, "We're missing him here. Medical have already been alerted to your arrival. I have no doubt that one of you will be injured. You never come back uninjured." She told him, the dry humour in her voice as she added, "Right, you are at the east exit of the warehouse. I can see nothing around you. You should be clear all the way to your car, as 004 and 005 are on the other side of the building taking care of a few. Oh and they found the one you left behind. He has been taken care, of" She finished as she gave him the information he had asked for.

"Thanks R, I'll see you when I bring Q back." He said as he glanced over to Q for a second as they carried on down the corridor and towards a door, which had some light coming through the window. The light was brighter than that inside the warehouse, telling him that it was the exit. He grinned a little, he had thought they weren't that close.

"Very well. I'll see you when you get here. Make sure to come straight to MI6." She told him, hoping he would do so. She wanted to see for herself that Q was really all right.

James took out the earpiece and put it away into one of his pockets. "Right, we're home free according to R." He told Q, hoping to get another response, since he hadn't said a word for a while. Even though he hadn't said anything either.

Q nodded and they jogged down the corridor and towards the door. They were finally getting out of there. It seemed like an age since James had found him. They reached the door and James opened it, checking outside before the two of them walked out of the building and into the fresh air. The sun warming the two of tem as it shone down on them brightly.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Ten**

Q couldn't believe that they were finally outside. It was approaching mid afternoon and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Q had been taken. To the Quartermaster though, it had felt like a lifetime since he and James had been on their date. He sighed as James led the way through the car park and towards a small warehouse, which he had parked his car next to. It didn't take James longer to spot his car and the one that 004 and 005 had arrived in. He let Q stand there as he took off his equipment, but kept his gun, and put everything else away in the truck.

James glanced over to Q noticing that the other man had began to shake a little, his arms going up and wrapping around himself in order to comfort himself a little. He walked over to him after he had slammed the trunk closed and pulled the unresisting man into his arms and held him closely. He breathed in Q's unique scent, finally feeling a little better knowing that Q was out. Q stiffened a little at the touch but soon unwound his arms and wrapped them around James, holding him just as tightly. James could feel him shake as he continued to hold him. He pulled back a little and looked at Q cuts on his face, and bruises that were beginning to form stood out even more on the pale man. He went over to the car and opened the door and got Q to sit inside the car and knelt down beside him.

"Q," James called to the other man gently, wanting to get his attention and to see if he would answer.

"Hmm," Q hummed absently as he began to stare out of the window, looking at nothing as his mind was working over time on what had just happened.

"Q," he called again, finally managing to get the younger mans attention, "Are you all right? Are you hurt apart from the obvious?" he asked him as shocked brown eyes looked over to him, they looked a little glassy as thought Q wasn't fully with him.

Q nodded slowly, "I'm fine James," he murmured softly.

James just looked at him, his concern and worry heightening as he noticed the lack of Q's usually responses to him. "All right." He said as he made sure Q was buckled in and got up, closing the door and going over to the other side. He got into the car and started it up as he buckled up himself. He drove away from the warehouses and towards MI6, where Q could be checked over.

Q moved around on the seat until he was leaning against it sideways, watching James. He then asked in a quiet voice, "Where are we going?"

James glanced over quickly and answered him, "I'm taking you back to MI6, so you can get checked over by medical. I want to make sure that you really are all right. I can see that you're in shock." He worried.

Q shook his head quickly, "No James, I'm fine, really. I don't want to go to MI6 just yet. I know they will want to talk to me about what happened, about everything. Most of it I can handle, but…" he trailed off as he began to shake again.

James finally understood what it was that was causing the problem, "First time you have had to kill someone at such close range. You've done it before, but you've never had to be there to see what exactly happens." he said softly, remembering what Q had told him over the months they had gotten to know each other.

Q paled even more as he listened to James. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to as James could see the answer in his drawn features. James looked him over; making sure that the other wasn't badly injured. He could see bruises and a few cuts, but nothing that would really cause them a problem if they waited a day or so to go to MI6's medical and get them checked. James could patch him up if need be, he had done so for himself often enough to know what to do, mostly.

"All right," he said, "We wont go to MI6 then," he finished as he took a left instead of a right. He drove through the street and parked up at a place he had spent more time in than any other in London.

"Pub?" Q asked as James got out of the car and went over to the other side and pulled a slightly reluctant man out of the car. Pubs weren't Q's favourite places to be.

"Yes a pub, a drink or two to calm you down and some people around you that are now safer than they had been before. All because a terrorist organisation has been found and is now being taken care of." he told him as he took Q's hand and led the way into the pub.

"James! It has been a while!" Came a cheerful cry from Eric, the bar tender as soon as he spotted the man walking into his pub.

"Hey Eric, two large whiskeys," James asked as he got Q to sit at the bar with him.

Eric poured the two whiskeys and set the tumblers before the two. "You two all right?" he asked as he took in their battered and bruised appearances. He had seen James came in, in worse condition. he had never really asked what had happened as he had a feeling that he really didn't want to know.

James shook his head, "I'll answer another time," he told him as he sipped the whiskey, even though he felt like just drinking it down in one gulp.

Q looked at the glass of amber liquid and took a sip of his own. He grimaced at the taste; he wasn't fond of alcohol, in any form. It didn't take him long to finish the drink and another quickly replaced it. Q didn't say a word as he drank, his mind slowly becoming numb as the alcohol started to affect him.

James watched as Q drank down the fourth glass and laid his head on his arms. James finished his second drink, still craving more. He set the empty tumbler down and quietly asked Q. "How are you feeling?" hoping he would be able to get some type of answer.

Q turned his hand to look at him and answered softly, "Numb." as he sat up straight, there was more colour in his face now, bu it was more because of the alcohol than Q feeling better.

He gave a small snort and got off the barstool. "I think we need to go home now. You wanted a hot shower and some sleep. Might be time for us to see to that." he smiled a little as he looked over to him.

Q nodded as he stood and swayed a little, "I must admit that I am not a drinker at all. I don't like it. The loss of control." he scowled at James as he reached out to steady him.

"Yeah, you're a light weight." he chuckled dryly as he and Q head out, James leaving money on the counter for Eric. "Lets get you back home," he said as they walked out and over to James' car.

"Don't want to go to my place. It won't feel like mine any more. Don't think it ever will" Q mumbled as James got him into the car. He was more with it as he buckled himself in this time.

James got in and started the car as he buckled up. "All right, we'll go to my place." he nodded as they headed away from the pub.

Q looked over to him and smiled a little, though it was a little forced, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome," he told him as he looked to the road and wondered if he should say something, to get Q to talk.

Q looked out of the window. His mind wasn't fully blank, but it was numb enough that he could think without wanting to breakdown. He sighed, as he knew James would want him to talk. It might be easier talking to him, as he should be able to understand better than the shrinks at MI6 who had never gotten out of the bunkers. He had seen their view of testing, which wasn't good as far as he could tell.

"I think something to eat would be a good idea as well, I don't think you would have had anything since we had dinner," James said, doing nothing more than to fill the silence that had descended between the two of them.

"Yes, something to eat, and sleep. A shower would be good." Q nodded absently as he glanced towards James.

James smiled softly as they came to a stop at a red light, "Then I'll make ussomething. I haven't had anything either, I couldn't eat knowing you wasn't there, that you weren't safe." He confessed to Q as they had stopped at a red light.

Q smiled a little, feeling warm for the first time since they had gotten out of the warehouse, "Nice to know." He smiled, enjoying the feeling the words gave him. "I have to admit, I was thinking of you, wondering if you would be able to find me."

"Never doubt that I will search for you, and come for you. Never." James told him, his voice serious as the two went quiet for a while as James drove on towards his apartment.

Q smiled as he heard what James had said, it reassured him that the feelings he had for James were returned He had a feeling that things might just be okay after his ordeal with James there beside him. Q leaned back as he let the motions of the car sooth him, making him feel a little more like himself. He glanced at James, a reassuring presence that told him he was safe, and that nothing else would happen to him. He knew the would have to face it all soon, but for now he could relax.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Eleven**

James pulled into the underground parking space for his apartment and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed and ignored it as he got out and Q did the same on the other side. He looked over to the pale young man and smiled to him, holding out a hand for the other to take. Q looked at him and gave him a small smile back as he took it. James led the way to the lift that would take them up and towards James' flat.

The two were in the lift as James' phone began to vibrate again. He pulled it out and looked at it, he gave another sigh as he quickly turned it off. They knew were he was, they could tell his location thanks to the tracker in his phone. He would talk to Eve later, when he had Q sorted. He put it back away as Q looked to him, a questioning look in his brown eyes.

"Eve," he said in answer as he added, "I know they're wondering where we are, since we were supposed to go back to MI6." He said as he pressed the button for his floor and the lift began to move up.

"You wont get in trouble. I'll say I ordered you." He said, wanting to make sure. He knew that James had a penchant for trouble.

James snorted, "Don't you worry. I know they wont do anything. This is not the first time that I have gone elsewhere instead of going back to MI6 when I was supposed to." He smiled at him reassuringly as the lift slowed. "This way," he told him as he led the way to his flat, "Not as secure as yours." He smiled as he opened it up and went inside, turning off the alarm as he went past it.

"Thank you, for bringing me here." Q said softly as James led him through the flat and to the bedroom.

"The shower is through here," James told him as he went in and turned it on, "You sure you want a shower and not a bath?" he asked him, wondering if maybe a relaxing bath would be a better idea to ease any aches and pains Q had.

"Shower," Q insisted with a small smile.

"Right, I'll find something out for you to wear." He told him as he went out of the bathroom and looked for a few things for him to wear.

James smiled as he found something and went back into the bathroom. He looked sad as he saw that Q had began to get undressed, but had stopped. He left the room and grabbed something clean for himself and went back in.

"Here," he said as he helped Q undress and then did the same. Guiding the two of them into the shower.

"Sorry," Q said softly as he sighed, "Just…" he trailed off, not knowing what he could say, or even what he wanted to saw.

"Don't worry, I understand," he told him, a gentle smile on his face as he began to help Q to wash up and clean up. He knew what it was like after killing someone for the first time.

Q began to relax as James washed him and then started to wash his hair. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he leaned towards James that little bit more. He heard a slight chuckle and turned around and looked to James.

"Enjoying that?" James asked as he looked down at him.

Q just smiled as James rinsed off his hair. He leaned forwards and rested his head against James' shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other. The water fell on the two of them, relaxing the two of them even more after the stress of the last several hours. Clinging to each other, reassuring themselves that things, at that moment, were all right.

"Happy you're safe." James sighed as he held him tightly for a moment, "Come on, lets get out and get something to eat." He smiled as he got out of the shower, wrapping Q up in a large fluffy towel before grabbing one for himself.

It didn't take them long to dry themselves. James settled Q on the sofa before they dressed, only a towel wrapped around them as he went into the kitchen for a moment. He was soon back and had his first aid kit beside him as he knelt down next to Q and started to take care of the cuts that Q had, there were a few that might need some stitches, but nothing that needed medical attention right that moment.

"Thank you," Q said softly as James finished patching him up.

The two quickly dressed and settled at the kitchen table with some soup that James had put on to heat when he went to fetch the first aid kit. They sat opposite each other as they ate, the silence becoming uncomfortable since neither of them wanted to break it.

"How do you cope?" Q finally asked him as he glanced at James.

He sighed a little, "I have to. If I didn't, I know I would be a blubbering idiot by now. It's something I have to do, and I know that, while I don't like doing it. I have no choice but to." He answered as best as he could, wincing a little at his bad attempt at explaining.

Q nodded and carried on eating the soup that he had been given. He contemplated the answer that James had given him. "I don't think I could."

James gave him a small smile, "I hope you never have to find out again. I had hoped you would never have to find out what it was like at all. I know it is not the most pleasant of things to do. But you'll be all right". He told him, reassuring him as the two finished eating.

James stood up and picked up the bowls and dumped them in the sink with a little hot water in each of them. "Come on, bed I think." He smiled as he pulled Q up out of the chair and towards his bedroom.

Q yawned as he nodded, "Yeah, sleep." He murmured as he leaned against James as he was led into the bedroom and over to the bed. James pushed him down and almost tucked him under the covers. James smiled as he then went and secured the flat and grabbed his phone, turning it back on.

It started buzzing as soon as he had done so and answered it, "Hello Eve." He greeted the woman on the other end of the line. His voice quiet as he looked out of the window. The sun was only just beginning to descend from the sky as the clock passed five.

"James, you and Q were supposed to come back here straight away." She told him, a scolding tone in her voice.

James snorted as he looked into the bedroom and could that Q was fast asleep, "Q didn't wish to go in. And I agreed with him. I took him somewhere to calm his nerves a little and then brought him to my flat. We're at my place at the moment and he is already tucked up in bed and fast asleep. I'm not going to wake him at all. They kept him awake during his time with them. They wouldn't let him sleep. From what I have been able to find out about his injuries, they are mainly bruises and a few cuts. I've already taken care of those as well. So he'll be fine." He told her before she could start on him.

"We want him here by tonight then." She told him, though James could hear someone else in the background.

"Not going to happen, I'll see about bringing him in tomorrow, or tomorrow afternoon. But not tonight. Let him decompress a little." He told her, worry in his voice as he thought about what Q had been through. "Eve, things will be fine, we'll come in tomorrow."

"Then give me a run down of what happened?" she asked him, sighing.

"I went in, found Q. After a bit of a fight we were free and heading out when we came across some more. I killed two, and Q killed the third. We got out and then headed here." He told her, leaving out the detour to the pub and most of the details.

"We know you went somewhere else other than straight home and you're leaving a lot out." Came M's voice over the line.

"I took Q to get a drink, to celebrate him being free." He answered, almost cursing. He didn't tell them the real reason, as he knew that they would insist that Q go in straight away and not to let his mind process what happened. It might even cause them to take his position away until he was fine.

"Very well, we'll see you tomorrow, and do try and get in on time. I expect you both no later than 1pm." M told him.

"Yes sir." He said as he disconnected the call and headed into the bedroom. He climbed into bed and lay down next to Q. He smiled as Q crept closer to him and cuddle up to him. He put his arm around the thin man and held him close as his mind went over the last twenty or so hours, glad that the man was now safe and sound and no longer held against his will and being hurt. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift as he started to relax. He was still tired, thought it was more metal that physical as his mind shut off and he fell asleep holding Q closely.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Twelve**

James woke slowly he felt comfortable, as a warmth was curled around him. He looked down and smiled as he saw a mass of dark hair settled on his chest. He tightened his arms around Q and stayed still. Letting him sleep peacefully for a little while at least. Q had been restless through most of the night, tossing and turning and mumbling things that James could never quiet catch, each time he was woken up.

James moved slowly and carefully as he got out of the bed, Q still asleep as he tucked the blanket around him and made his way to his kitchen to make himself a coffee. He settled into the living room and picked up a book he had been reading and settled down for a bit. It was still early, only just gone six in the morning. Q and he had spent over twelve hours in bed, though it was mostly broken sleep for the both of them.

It was almost an hour later when he heard some movement coming from his bedroom. James stood up and walked into the room and smiled as he saw Q sitting up on the bed, blinking owlishly as he looked around the room. "Morning Q," he greeted softly as he handed the other his glasses from where they had rested in his bedside table.

"James?" he queried as he tried to remember why he was there. It took a few moments for him to remember, but James could tell the moment he did as he paled a little more and his face went blank. He went to get up and James saw a wince on his face. He looked at him in sympathy, remembering times when he had been beaten like that.

"Q, why don't you have a quick shower, it will ease some of the aches and pains. And then get back in bed for a little while longer. Just to relax, not to sleep," he suggested, adding the last little bit before Q could protest, "I'll make us both some breakfast and some tea for you." he smiled.

Q's protests at going back to bed died as he looked to him and nodded his head, "Yeah, thank you James." he said as he gave a small smile.

James nodded and watched as the younger man stood up, wobbled a little and then headed towards the bathroom. He shook his head a little as he picked up a towel and took it in, putting it on the radiator and said, "Towel on the radiator, I'll find you something else to wear in a moment." he told him as he went back out and looked through his things and smiled as he found something he hadn't worn in a long time. He heard the shower turn on as he walked into the bathroom set them down on the counter. "Clothes." he said as he sneaked a glance at Q in the shower for a second before heading back to the kitchen.

James made them some scrambled eggs on toast and some tea and coffee. He set up a tray and walked into the bedroom where Q was finishing getting dressed, "Back into bed." he told him as he watched the younger man.

Q huffed a little as he protested, "James I am quite capable of sitting at a table for a little while."

"I know, but I want to pamper you a little, so let me. I need to reassure myself that you are here." he told him, though it wasn't the whole truth, he just wanted to make sure he rested a little before they would have to head to MI6. He didn't know what the tow of them should expect when there went there.

Q sighed and gave in at the look that James was sending him. He went back to the bed and climbed in and covered himself up. The tray was set over his legs, "Thank you." He said as he looked to it and then up to James.

James smiled and nodded, "Welcome, I'll be back in a moment." He said as he went and got his own breakfast and joined Q in bed.

"I can't believe you are doing this, you don't have to. I am quite all right now." He said as he looked to James, though the older man could tell that the words were more to convince Q than James.

"Q," he said with a shake of his head, "I know that you are anything but fine. But I do know that you will be, you are still shaking a little from what happened, and you are still a little pale as well. I can tell that what you have been through is still affecting you."

Q put down the fork as he looked to his hands, he sighed as he saw that they were shaking, "I just…" he trailed off.

"I understand Q, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Though I think it might be a good idea, especially before we have to go to MI6. We have both been called in today." He paused for a moment as he lifted Q's fork and took some of the egg onto it and held it out, "Eat, we will not be going anywhere if you don't eat everything." He told him, eyebrow rose at Q, challenging him.

He huffed a little but opened his mouth and took the bit and then took the fork off James, "Thank you, but I am quite capable of feeding myself."

James smirked a little as he heard Q's normal banter and tone in that one little sentence, "Of course my Quartermaster."

"And don't you forget it." He said as he went back to eating and drinking some of the tea, "Perfect, seems you have learnt something after all James," Q smirked over to him, feeling a little more normal as they bantered a little.

James couldn't help the smile on his face as he chuckled, "Maybe just a little, though I wondered if you would throw a party for me if I return any of my equipment to you?" he asked him.

Q couldn't help but laugh at that as he shook his head, "I think the whole of MI6 will be celebrating with me if you did. Might shock a few people as well."

James joined in as the lightness of the moment carried on for a while as they looked to one another. "Glad you're back." He said softly, almost a whisper as he looked to him.

Q stopped laughing and nodded, "Yeah. Thought they would kill me at one point." He confessed, "I spat at one of them, really annoyed me, couldn't quite help myself, Its where the cut on my arm came from, they decided it would be good idea to use a knife." He said as he gave a small shudder.

"You held you self up well, a lot of new agents go through something like that and they don't go back. They can't handle what has happened to them. You've proved to me that you are a strong man, strong enough for the job that you are doing." James told him, his voice was full of pride, "Though I never doubted that for a second," he added softly.

Q sat there, contemplating what James had told him, "Thank you. I can't let them win, I know that. I have a job to do and I need to be able to do it. The only time I have fired a weapon is when I've been on the range, testing the modifications that I make to them." He said softly.

"I know, I could see that when you fired yesterday." He nodded, "But you still did what was needed and that makes you better than most. A lot of people can freeze in that type of situation, but you didn't. You carried on and got out of there under your own power. You put aside what you did and your feelings and then got on with things. You didn't fall apart until you knew we were safe and that, that is what made me proud of you. I know how people can react in situations like that. I know I almost fell apart when I did the same thing. So you were good, and you are still here and they aren't." He told him, his voice calm as he spoke, remembering the first time he had to kill in cold blood. It wasn't even in self-defence, or like Q, defending another.

Q sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah."

"If you don't want to go to MI6 today, I'll keep you here, maybe make Eve come and see us instead." He grinned as he looked at him.

Q looked at him and burst out laughing, "No, I should be fine going in. I know what I am to face, I've see it often enough. Best to get it over with now than to keep putting it off, as you do." He said as he calmed down and glanced over to him.

James nodded and the two finished their breakfast, resting and relaxing a little more before they had to get up and head to MI6 for the inquisition that was going to be waiting for them when they got there. Q knew that M and Tanner would want to know the details and to make sure he was still fit for the role of Quartermaster. He wasn't about to put his job on the line because of what he had been through.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Thirteen**

James and Q stood in the lift as it went up towards the offices. They stepped out and walked into the outer office. Eve was sat at her desk and looked up at the two of them as they entered. She gave them a smile, though James and Q could both see the worry in her eyes as she took in Q's bruised and pale appearance. She stood up and went around the desk, pulling Q into her arms and holding him there for a moment, his own arms going around her.

"Glad to see you back." She said softly as she let go and stepped back a little, looking him over a little more closely.

Q smiled to her and nodded, "Good to be back," he told her.

"Come on, M and Tanner are waiting for you two." She smiled as she walked over to M's office door and knocked on it. She opened it after a call came to come in and said, "007 and Q are here sir."

"Send them in." Came the voice from inside.

Eve let the two of them into the room and closed the door, going back to her desk. James and Q stepped up to the desk and sat down as soon as M indicated it would be all right.

"Q," he said as he looked over to the Quartermaster, "I need a run down of what happened, just the basics. You can write a full report for me later on today." He said as he waited for him to start talking.

"Yes sir," he nodded as took a little breath and began to explain what had happened when they had taken him. He talked for almost ten minutes as he finally finished, "All I know is that they wanted me to get into the database here. They were after weapons and those that supply them. I have no doubt that you found the armaments that were in the area where I was found." He said as he looked to M, hoping to have that confirmed.

"We did. We've already retrieved it all. Those that were behind this have been captured, one or two have escaped, but they were only hired thugs." Tanner said from where he was stood near the side of M's desk.

"Good, so we don't have to worry about that." Q nodded, relief going through him at the thought of them all being captured. It didn't worry him about the escaped thugs, only those that were doing it because they needed him for something.

"I want you to head down to medical get checked out Q. I want to make sure that you are all right." M said, his voice was slightly softer as he spoke that time.

Q nodded his head, he knew that was going to happen sooner or later, "Yes Sir, I can go now if you wish and get it out the way. I would like to get back to Q-Branch and see how things are going." He said as he made to stand.

M nodded his head in agreement, "Very well, go now. I want Eve to go with you." He informed him as the door to the office opened again and Eve walked in.

She smiled over to Q as he stood up and went with her, he didn't like the fact that he felt as though he was being babysat because she was going with him. He gave a smile to James as he went past and the door closed behind them. M turned serious eyes onto James and sighed.

"How is he really?" he asked the agent, "I know you took him to the pub and then home, against orders I might add."

James gave a smirk, but it dropped quickly. "He'll be fine after what has happened. It might take a little time, but he will get there. Any agent that goes on a mission and gets grabbed goes through the same thing. He just hasn't had the training that any other agent would have had." He said, though M and Tanner could hear the pride in his voice as he spoke of Q.

"Will he be a liability while he is healing mentally?" M then asked, though he was reluctant to do so. He didn't want to think of Q being anything more than his usual self. He had gotten used to the quick-witted young man that would often terrorised those on the Budget

Committee, much to his hidden amusement.

"He wont be, I know that he'll have a new respect for what the agents do in the field now, but he'll still be able to do his job. You may even find out that he will get better at it, as he now understand us that little bit more." James said as he thought of the things that Q had gone through.

M nodded his head, "I'll have to set up a Psych Evaluation for him soon. Even though he is not an Agent, he will have to go through it after what has happened. It's mainly to make sure that he is coping well after his ordeal." He said as he looked to James, "I think it best that you tell him that he will be required to have one in the next couple of days." He finished.

James shook his head, "No, I don't think it would be a good idea to have one just yet. I think you need to give him a little more time than you would an Agent. I know we expect it and I know that Q does as well. But he works a little different than us. He needs to re-evaluate himself and what he has gone through. He is doing that now, but give him that time to sort himself out a little more, before he has to go against them, they'll be ruthless with him."

"And how long will that be Bond?" Tanner asked as he went and sat down, Instead of hovering around the room.

James glanced over, "A week maybe two. He needs to decompress from his ordeal, and I know that it's going to be hard for him to come to terms with all that happened to him, but he will get there."

M sighed but nodded in agreement, "Very well, tell him he has ten days before he is due for a Psyche Eval."

"Yes sir, and if you don't mind I think I'll go down to medial and see Q." He smiled as he stood up.

M looked at him and shook his head, "Very well. And get yourself checked over as well" he said as James walked out of the room.

James headed down towards Medical, he hated going to the place himself, and he had a feeling that as soon as one of them saw him they would try and check him over. He walked towards Eve who was standing near one of the room. She looked up and smiled to him.

"He's just finishing, and I've been told you should head into that room or they will chase you down." Eve grinned to him as she pointed to another of the examination rooms.

James shook his head, "I'm fine, just a little bruised from a fight but nothing worse than that." He told her.

Eve snorted, "That may be the case James, but you know they will chase you down if you don't go and get seen to." She told him, remembering the last time they had done just that. They had found him hiding out in Q-Branch and had grabbed him and frog marched him to medical, with most of the Minions and R trying, and some failing, to hide their laughter.

James sighed and went into the room, Eve watching him go as the door to Q's room opened as James' closed. He walked over to her a soft smile on his face as he came to a stop.

"James is being seen to as well, we'll wait for him to make his escape." She smiled as they stood to wait.

"Good, I know that we're both fine, though I've been told that I'm to take one more day off." He sighted not liking the fact that he would be away from work for another day.

"Q!" came a shout from behind him.

Q turned around and smiled as he saw R almost running towards them, "R? What are you doing here?" he said as a slightly puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I saw that you have come in and I wanted to see for myself how you are doing. The minions are going crazy without you there to order them around." She told him a soft and fond smile on her face, as she looked her boss over.

"I'm fine and will be back at work properly tomorrow, though I plan to come down to Q-Branch for a moment, so you can walk with me." He said as he heard a door opened from behind him.

"No, you are going straight home," James said as he came up behind the three, "I have my orders to take you straight home and I plan to follow them." He added, grinning.

Q looked a little put out at that as he protested, "I am fine to head down for a while."

James and R shook their heads, "We'll be fine for one more day. Come back tomorrow nice and refreshed." R told him as she turned and left the three calling over her shoulder, "And we'll make sure there will be a full mug of Earl Grey waiting for you."

Q smiled at that as he felt James grab his arm gently and guided him in the opposite direction, towards the exit of MI6. Eve couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up at the sight as she watched them leave. She then straightened herself up and headed back to M to gill him in on what was going on.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Fourteen**

James and Q sat in the car as James glanced over to the younger man. Q had told him that he was fine and that he would be at work tomorrow, no mater what anyone said. James hadn't argued as he knew that Q had wanted to go down to Q-Branch and to make sure that the minions hadn't destroyed anything. They were prone to do so when left alone for too long and R wasn't there to coral them. James knew that it would be a good idea to not wait too long in going back to work.

"Right, we're going back to your place this time Q," he said as he started up the car and headed towards Q's apartment building.

Q turned his head towards him a slight look of horror on his face as he said, "Mine?" his voice shaking a little.

James looked over to him and gave him a soft smile, "Yes, your place. We need to head there at some point." He told him, he knew why Q didn't like the thought of going back to his own home.

Q nodded slowly, "I don't want to." He murmured quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

James gave a small sigh, "I know you don't Q, but if you don't go back soon you are going to find it even more difficult later on, and you know that."

Q sighed and nodded, "I know, but I had hoped to put it off just a little while longer."

"Don't. It's never a good idea," he told him, shaking his head gently.

The two went quiet as James drove them through the streets of London and towards the apartment. He parked up and looked over to Q as he watched him grab the keys that had been given to him by Eve just before James had dragged him away. They went into the building and up towards Q's apartment. Q unlocked it and walked in first. A hand on his back guiding him inside and reassuring him that he wasn't alone, that he was safe.

"You all right?" James asked softly as he closed the door behind them.

Q looked back to him and gave a small nod, "Yeah. I believe that we need to clean up a little." He said as he gave a small smile as he looked around the flat. It was still a bit of a mess, even more than how it had been left when he had been taken.

"The techs really need to know how to put things to rights don't they?" James said as he gave him a smile and walked into the flat and looked around.

Q nodded as he went and picked up the end table and the broken lamp and set it on there, "Be careful here there is some glass on the floor." He warned James as he went into the kitchen to get a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass.

James watched him go and looked to the floor. There was still a little blood there, though it looked as though someone had taken a swab of it to make sure that it was Q's blood and not one of the bastards that had taken him. James quickly joined Q in the kitchen and got some water and cleaner to get rid of it, or to at least try.

The two set to work in straightening up Q's apartment, though there wasn't that much mess, thankfully. Q stood in the middle of the living room and looked around him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he stood there. He couldn't help it as his mind went back to the night he was taken. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had once felt safe in the flat, now he felt on edge, almost wanting to jump at the shadows.

"I'm going to have to upgrade the security, I need to make sure that no one can get in here as easily as they did. Maybe a stronger door will be called for as well." Q said as he took a breath to centre himself and turned to James and added, "Want to help me get that set up?" he asked a soft smile on his face.

James smiled and nodded, "I know a place that does strong doors. Will steel be all right? Though they do look wooden, so they wont be too out of place either," he suggested, as he had a door like that for himself. It had taken over a month to set up his new flat the way he liked them.

Q grinned as he said, "That would be good."

James chuckled, "I'll send them the measurements and they'll make one to order, any particular wood look and colour?" he asked as he plucked his phone from his pocket and glanced over.

"Oak and natural colours." He smiled, "Don't want them too different than the others in the building, people would know then that it is not what it seems." He finished.

James nodded as he quickly measured the door and then called in the order, and told him it was a standard sized from door. "Right, that's done, they said it would take a day, if they rush it could be done in a few hours." He told him, seeing the relived look in his eyes.

"Thank you James," he said as he went to the bedroom and came back with his laptop, "Right, I'm going to have a think on the new locks, obviously they were not good enough to stand up to a bit player like the one that got me. MI6 needs to overhaul everything I think. Especially their home security." He groused a little as he sat down on the sofa and opened up the laptop, turning it on.

James sat next to him for a while, and watched as he worked, "You really know what you want done." He said, impressed as he watched Q's fingers fly over the keys.

"Of course I do, I planned this the moment I took over the role of Q. Just didn't have the time to implement it. Now I'll be making time." He grinned, as he looked up for a second and then back down to the screen as he continued to type away as James watching.

"Done, now lets see you fuckers break that," he groused as he then grinned to the screen at the finish code.

James chuckled, "Right," he said with a shake of his head, as he added, "I'll make us something to eat then, since it's coming close to dinner time." He glanced to his watch it was getting towards six now.

Q looked to him and nodded, "I'll help." He said as the two of them stood up and made their way into the kitchen and set about making dinner. They joked and laughed. James doing all he can to keep Q's mind from going into the past. They were soon sat at the table eating.

"I love spaghetti," Q said as he sucked up a strand, grinning at James.

James chuckled, "Good, I enjoy it as well."

James couldn't help but watch and chuckled a little as Q almost played with his food as he ate it, sucking up stands one by one. When dinner was over the two of the cleaned up and went back into the living room. James gave a small sigh as he grabbed his coat.

"I should be heading home," he told Q softly as the younger man was back on the sofa.

Q looked a little startled as he looked up at him and shook his head, "Oh." He murmured.

James went over to him and leaned down, "Yeah, we both have work in the morning." He told him as he place a kiss on Q's lips and stood straight.

Q shook a little at the thought of being alone in the flat. He looked around as he felt the walls begin to press on him. He heard the front door open and he jumped from the sofa and went to the door, "James," he called out as he reached him, he grabbed James' arm and held it tightly.

"Q?" he queried softly as he turned to look at him. He could see the fear in his expressive brown eyes.

"Don't go, not tonight. Please." He said softly, his voice quiet and unsure as he looked to the floor.

James sighed a little as he thought it over in his mind. He knew that Q should spend the night alone. But it wouldn't hurt for James to remain, at least for one more night. He nodded his head as he went back inside and closed the door, "All right. I'll stay the night, but this is the only time." He told him softly.

Q smiled and nodded his head, "I know I need to face it, but just tonight here. I…" he trailed off as his smile dropped from his face as the two went back to the living room.

"I know," he said as he followed him, taking his coat off again and hanging it up, "How about a film or two to relax us before bed?" he suggested as he sat down on the sofa.

Q nodded in agreement and picked one from his large collection and put it on. He settled down next to James and curled up against him. Feeling safe and secure with James there with him. He knew he would have to face the place on his own soon. To take it back from the lingering fear, but for now, he had James and he was happy with that.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Fifteen**

James woke as Q began to move around in his sleep. He looked down to the man in his arms, concern written on his face as he heard the other began to mumble and flinch a little. James ran his hand through messy hair as he started murmuring softly into Q's ear, hoping it would sooth the other back into a deep and restful sleep.

"It's all right Q, you're safe, I've got you." He whispered into his ear, keeping his arms lose around him, but still trying to sooth him by running his hand up and down his back.

Q pushed against James, his eyes now wide as he almost jumps from the bed. His breathing became almost panicked as he stumbled against the bedroom wall.

"Q?" James said, his voice soft as he could make it as he sat up on the bed.

Q ignored him as he began to pace the room. He was muttering to himself as James got up out of the bed and went over to him. Q looked up at him as he got in his way. "James?" he queried as his voice became that little bit louder.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he placed his hands on Q's shoulders.

"Stop it." Q said as he moved away, "Just stop it. You don't have to ask me that all the time. I am fine, I don't need you patronising me all the time." He said in a rush as he looked to James.

James felt a sting in his heart at the words, but soon discarded them as he knew that Q was just scared by all that had gone on over the last day or so, "I'm sorry." He said softly, "I just worry, I know that you are strong and I know that you can deal with this. But at this moment in time I want to be here I want to be here through the nightmares, through the rage you will no doubt be feeling. Through everything." He said hoping it would help.

"God." He said with a sigh as his body relaxed. "I just can't think, I can't think because if I do then I'll feel it. And I don't want that." He said as he rubbed his hands over his face and looked towards James with unfocused eyes.

James went over to him and grabbed hold of him and held him tightly. "Q, I know, I understand, don't think that I don't because of what I do now." He told him softly as Q looked up to him, "Each of us deal with things in our own way, and I know that in the end you will be fine. It will change you, of course it will, but you can't let it destroy you." He added as he hoped that Q would get the message he was trying to tell him.

Q shook his head and broke free of James' hold, "But you do, you can go on and do it again, you can kill again and I…" he said as he took a shuddering breath, "And I can't even think straight as soon as I focus on it."

"That is completely different Q" he shook his head, "I am trained for it, I do it all the time, but don't think for one second that the first time I had to kill someone in cold blood didn't effect me, because it did. But I had a job to do and I had to get back on with it. So I did."

"I just feel so weak, helpless that I should…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"Killing someone, no mater the circumstance will change you, and it should never be easy." James told him as he reached out for him again.

Q looked to him and said, "But it is for you?"

He shook his head, "No it is not, I just got better at dealing with it. Had no choice but to. For me it's part of the job, which is not the case for you. You are our Quartermaster, you are behind the scenes, not in the field like I am."

"I feel stupid about it," he mumbled softly.

"It will take time Q. You went through something that most people will only ever see in a film. You have nothing to be ashamed about, or to even feel stupid about. You are a lot stronger than you think, and I know that this will change you, but you will be all the better for it." He told him, believing in the words he was saying and hoping that Q would accept them for what they meant.

"Thank you," he nods, a small smile on his face as he glances to James.

James smiles back and walks over to the bed and climbs back in. "Come on, lets try and get more sleep, especially if you want to go to work tomorrow." He smiles as he lifts the covers for Q to get back in.

Q shakes his head, "No, I don't think I will. I think I might just go and do some work or something." He said as he starts to head away from the bed.

James snorts as he lunges a little and grabs Q's arms and pulls him onto the bed and wraps his arms around him, "No you are coming to bed and going to sleep." He told him.

Q struggled in his grasp as he protested the treatment, "James I don't want to sleep I just want to get up and do something for a while. That's all, it wont hurt me at all to get a little work done. I just…" he was cut off as lips pressed against him.

James almost smiled as Q began to relax in his arms, "Now," he said as he pulled back, "Come on you need to sleep, and you know that you need to." He tells him softly as he lay down and pulled Q with him before he covered the two of them up with the blankets.

"James," he sighed softy, "I just…" he began again.

"You just want to avoid sleep so you don't have to think, or even dream about what happened. I get it Q, I really do, but you need the rest." James interrupted him, knowing where Q was coming from.

Q sighed as he leaned against James and curled up that little bit closer as he finally started to relax. "All right." He nodded, he was tired, he had to admit that. He just hoped he could have avoided the dreams for that little bit longer.

"Go to sleep Q, stop thinking and just drift." James told him, as rubbed his back, soothing him.

Q smiled sleepily as the exhaustion he had felt piled on once again and he closed his eyes. "I'm scared you know," he confessed as he looked up, "I'm scared that I will never get over it and that I will always dream like this. That it will affect my work and I wont be able to be the Quartermaster any more. I think if that happens it would kill me. It really would, as I love my job, I love doing it so much, I don't want to lost it." He murmured softly, just about loud enough for James to hear him.

"I know you don't and you wont. I know you Q, you are too strong not to get through this. And don't forget that I will be here with you as well. You know I will do everything I can to make sure you get through this little bump." He told him, reassurance lacing his voice as he spoke.

"I know," he yawned as he settled down against James and let himself drift.

"Good," he said as he then felt Q's breathing begin to even out again. He knew that Q was tired and exhausted after having a restless sleep last night. It was hard for him to see Q like that and not be able to do anything to help. Especially since the younger man didn't want to give in at all about what was going on.

He lay back and pulled Q a little closer and sighed as he felt himself begin to relax as well. He needed to sleep as he knew he would be seeing people later on, to go over what had happened. Not only that but he would have to get the report done as well. And he knew that wasn't going to be pleasant either. He sighed as he drifted further away and curled up closer to Q, he had to admit that he enjoyed being with Q he was relaxed and happy. It was nice, and he knew he would do all he could to make sure that Q would be fine with everything that had gone on over the last two days. He knew that Q was still reeling from it and that over time he would be better, and James would be there right beside him.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Q smiled as he left James at the lift. He was heading back to Q branch and he had to admit that he was a little nervous about it. It still felt like a lifetime ago when he was last there. He knew that it was all in his head, but he still felt nervous. He walked through and to the glass doors and looked in at R and the minions as they all worked on their projects. He smiled as he coded himself into the room and walked through. The noise level in the room dropped suddenly. He couldn't help the small falter in his steps as he looked to them all.

R smiled as she walked over to him, a mug in hand and she handed it to him. "Welcome back Q. You have been missed."

Q looked to the mug and smiled, his favorite mug with his favorite drink, "Thank you." He smiled as he blew on it and took tentative sip of the almost scalding liquid. "Been going through the CCTV again have you R?" he asked, a smirk on his face though there was amusement and mischief in his eyes.

"We wanted to make sure we had a drink ready for our overlord." Came the voice of one of the minions.

Q laughed and shook his head, "Well it was a very nice welcome back my Minions." He smiled as he looked to them all. He could admit that the minions and R were wonderful. He thought he would have trouble with them, as he might be over thirty, but he looked years younger. He never did though, they accepted him and took his orders without protest.

"It's good to have you back sir, didn't feel right without you at the helm." Came the voice of another minion as he stepped forwards a little and some of the minions started to clap.

"Welcome back Sir!" came the cry as Q look half embarrassed by the reaction of them all, and the overwhelming feeling he had.

It took him a few moments to get them all to stop their clapping and to calm down, "It is nice to be back, and to be welcome back like this, is wonderful. Now, unfortunately I have to be the overlord and tell you all to get back to work. We do have agents out in the field that need back up from us." He said as the room quieted down.

The minions nodded and went back to their work, "It is good to see you again." R said as the two walked towards his office, "James was almost insufferable without you here. He was worried and scared. I have never seen him like that. I know that you two have been dating, but I didn't think it was that serious just yet." She told him softly.

Q smiled and nodded, "Neither did I," he gave a small sigh, "It's nice though. I have to admit. When he tells me that he loves me, I know it's the truth, it's not just something for him to say, he actually means it. That is more precious than anything else I think."

She nods her head, "I shall leave you to your work. I have a little project to get back to." She told him, a small smirk on her face.

Q narrowed his eyes at her, "Project, I don't remembering assigning you one?" he queried, wondering what it could be.

"Well, it's more of a thank you to James on getting you back safely. I know he will enjoy it. He has been asking for one for a while now," R said as she went to the door.

"Exploding pen?!" he figured out what it could be quickly, "No R you mustn't!" he called after her, thinking of all the destruction that James could cause with such an item. He shuddered to think of how M would react if there was one and James used it.

"Q, please, he has been so good to you, and I think he deserves of a reward." She told him as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Q slumped into his chair, "James with an exploding pen, may God help us on that." He sighed as he sat up straight and began to logon to the network, feeling a little more like himself as he began to immerse himself in his work.

XxXxX

James walked into M's office, he had gone through the psych evaluation and been pronounced his usual self. Not only that but he had finished the report and handed that in before hand. He looked to the man behind the desk and looked around the office. It was so different from the old M's, though he had to admit that it suited the man more that the glass windowed office would have done.

"How's Q?" M asked as he looked up from the report that he was reading.

"Doing well, and will be fine as soon as he comes to term with what he had gone through and what he has had to do to make sure he came out alive." James answered him, not beating around the bush, as he knew that doing so could cause trouble.

"What do you mean come to terms with what he has done?" M asked him, wanting clarification.

"You know that he killed someone, to save my life?" he asked, wondering if he had read the report he had handed in.

"Yes, I have just read that," he nodded, gazing at the agent prompting him to carry on talking.

"It was the first time that Q has killed someone. The very first time to be there and to see the effects as it were. Normally he is here, safe and away from the violence. He knows about it, but only in one sense, now he knows it like we do." He explained as he added softly, "It was the first time M, and I don't know about you, but the first time I killed someone close range, I was almost a wreak after it. The only thing that kept me going was that I had a job to do and I couldn't let them down." He finished as he looked to him.

M nodded his head, "I didn't know that, but then again I should have. He is a Quartermaster and not an agent." He sighed. "Most Q's never go out of MI6, let alone are kidnapped. They are so heavily protected and their identities are erased so no one even knows who they are. Their family are kept in the dark about what they do as well, left thinking that they work in an IT firm." M finished shaking him head.

"That is true." James nodded in agreement.

M looked up to him and told him, "Right, I want you to keep an eye on him, make sure that he will be all right. Help him deal with what has happened, I will give two weeks before he has the psych eval, if you think he needs more time, then we shall see how he is after that." He finished.

James thought it over and nodded, "All right sir, I'll be with him."

"The only time you wont be is if there is a mission. And I hope we don't as far as I am concerned, Q is your priority unless we get a priority mission, or we have no other agent that can go." M explained.

"Yes sir, if you don't mind, I think I'll go back down to Q branch while I have the time. There's not much more that we need to talk about." James said, hoping that he would be dismissed so he could go and see Q. He was a little worried being away from him, even though he knew that the other would be just fine down in Q branch. There was just that niggling feeling that something could go wrong, and with what had happened that was more insistent that it had been in a while.

"Very well, go and see to Q and make sure that he is all right. Though I do not expect anything to have happened since he arrived this morning." M told him, he was almost smiling at the over protective stance that James was taking with the younger Q.

"Sir," he said with a tight smile and nodded as he turned around and left the room.

James made his way down to Q branch and stopped as he came to the doors, he could hear incessant laughter coming from inside the room and he looked through the glass doors only to smile at what he saw. Q was in the middle of the room, semi working as he looked like he was begging R about something. He smiled as he then went into the room after unlocking the door and the room went silent. He had to wonder what he had stepped into as someone quickly explained that R was making something special for him and that Q didn't want her to. James decided that it would be best to keep out of it and not find out, just yet, what it might be. Things were all right at that point, and Q was smiling a proper smile at last.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Q walked out of the research lab where he had been testing a few things with R. She'd had gotten her way in the end and they were finishing their results on the testing of the exploding pen that R wanted to make. The two of them knew that it was a pet project of a former Q and one that had proved usual in certain situations. He walked towards his office when the door to the branch opened and James walked in. He smiled at the agent as he walked towards him.

"Evening James," he greeted the other, "Good to see you again," he finished, even though the two of them had only seen each other that morning. That was because James had been a fixture at Q's flat since the kidnapping. Q knew that he needed to spend the night alone, otherwise he would never get himself back to normal, but it was the feeling of safety that James gave off that made Q reluctant to let him leave.

"Evening." He smiled as they walked into Q's office and closed the door behind them.

"How was your work out?" he asked as he put down the report he had finished and looked over to his boyfriend.

"Good, it was nice to get the chance to work out a few kinks. You should do it sometime as well." He suggested as Q sat down. James went over to the sofa and flopped down on it, relaxing while he had the chance.

"So what brings you over to Q-Branch?" Q asked him, as he glanced over and shook his head a little.

"Well, It's the end of the day, and you have gone over the clock, if you care to pay attention to it," he smirked, "So I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner, while we have the down time?" he made the suggestion as he smiled.

Q chuckled as he nodded his head, "I suppose you are right. It is time for us to have dinner, and it would save on cooking when we got home." He told him as he logged off the network and began to close it all down.

"Good." He smiled as he jumped up and grabbed Q's coat from the hanger.

Q shook his head at James' eagerness and finished shutting things down. "All right," he said as he stood up and was helped into his coat by James. He couldn't help the small shake of his head at the older mans actions, but said nothing as the two of them walked out of the office and out of Q-Branch.

"Night Q, James," came a voice as they got out of the lift and headed towards James' car.

"Night Eve," Q and James said together as they gave her a small wave and got in James' car.

"I booked a table for us." He told the younger man as they pulled out of the MI6 car park and drove away.

"It will be nice to take the night and relax." He smiled back, as James nodded in agreement.

The two went silent as they drove through the city streets and soon came to a car park where James parked up and the two got out. Hand in hand they walked down the street to the restaurant that James had reserved a table for them at. It didn't take them long to be seated and for their meal to be ordered and on the table. Neither of them talked about much, as they waited for their meal.

"How is the research going?" James asked as their meal was set down and the waiter left them alone, "I know you and R have been spending a lot of time in the lab." He said as he had noted that the two had been in there more often than not when he went down to Q-Branch to see how Q was doing.

"It's going well, I've finished the report on what we are doing and have sent it to the boss. He should be able to get back to us and tells us if we can use it. I have to admit I have had a lot of fun doing this little project." He smiled, as he had to admit to himself, that he enjoyed the explosions that the two had caused over the last few days.

"Good to hear that you are having fun." He laughed as he could see the smile on Q's face.

"It is, now you said something about us going on holiday last time," Q said as he took another bite of his steak, "Where exactly do you see us going this time?" he wondered where James might have in mind.

"Well, somewhere warm and no chance of anyone else ruining things for us." He said as he thought more on what he could do to make sure it sounded like the best thing ever for them to do. He knew he would have a challenge with Q and going on a plane, but if he thought of a good place then maybe he wouldn't have that much to do.

"You know that I don't want to fly, but I think after all that has happened, I wouldn't mind going somewhere that is as far removed from London as possible." He told him, a smile on his face as he took a bite of his steak.

James smiled at the admission, "Right, how about Malta? Haven't been there for a long time." He suggested as he wondered if they would be able to go there.

Q thought for a moment and nodded slowly, "All right. Malta."

James smiled as the two of them finished their meal and ordered desert, sharing it, as they had done the last time they had a night out. The two smiled and laughed as they fed each other little bites. The meal went fast, as this time Q was able to sneak in the payment, causing James to grumble, though Q could tell he was playing with him.

"James," Q said softly as he took hold of James' hand as they walked down the street to the car park.

"Yes?" he queried as he looked to him and smiled.

"Would you stay over again tonight? I know that you have been there every night since I was kidnapped. But tonight, I think I need you there. Tonight, it's just so similar to the night I was taken, I know it might be a bad night for me." He told him, hoping he would understand that this was almost triggering for him.

James looked to him and smiled, "Of course I'll be there with you. I know that tonight was going to bring things up, but I thought it would be nice to relax a little before I get pulled onto a mission. I know we can get through this. The next step will be you staying on your own. I know you don't want to and you keep putting it off. But we will be doing that soon." He told him a gently and encouraging smile on his face. James was beginning to feel as though it was now the kidnapping that Q was trying to come to terms with rather than killing someone.

"I know, and I know I should stay on my own, but not tonight." He sighed as he leaned towards James.

"I hope that you do. If a mission comes in I know it will be hard when you, knowing I'm not going to be able to come over when you need me." He sighed as he thought about having to go out on missions.

Q chuckled, "I know that's going to be hard." He sighed as they came to the car, "Some nights I don't mind being out and about just walking under the night sky, even though it is beginning to get a little nippy."

James chuckled, "Yeah." He said as he opened the door to the car and the two climbed in.

"Home, James," he joked as James shook his head at it and started up the car and drove towards Q's apartment building.

"Not your chauffer, though I often feel like it," he said wryly as the two went quiet as they thought over the last few days. The both of them had a feeling of being home as James stayed at Q's.

They reached Q's apartment building after a little while and they went inside. Q making the two of them some tea as James set up a film for the two of them to watch. The night went quietly as Q only had are small nightmare, and was easily soothed back to sleep with James being there beside him. James had to admit it was a lot less than he thought would happen when Q asked him to stay the night. James drifted back to sleep, a happy smile on his face, which was mirrored by Q as he slept on, safe in the knowledge that James was there for him, and that he would be there as much as he could.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Eighteen**

James walked into the kitchen first as he looked behind him and smiled as he saw Q trying to feel his way around as he towel dried his hair. It was getting longer, and the man was beginning to complain about it. He had mentioned something about getting it cut, but nothing had come of it so far. James had talked with M yesterday about having some time off for himself and Q. He had agreed for them to be able to go away for two weeks. James was going to start booking everything later on, when they finished work that day.

James had practically moved into Q's apartment, more and more of his things had turned up there over the last couple of days, ever since their date. James had tried to stay at his own place once, but in the end had fallen asleep on the sofa with Q leaning against him after watching a film together. James had given up trying to go home, but then, Q's apartment was beginning to feel more of a home to him that his flat.

"Shit!" Q curses as he limped into the kitchen behind James, he had caught his toe on the doorframe. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Need to actually wear your glasses Q." James reprimanded him as he smiled at the sight of Q pouting.

"Bugger off," he muttered as he went over to the kettle and set things up to make himself some tea and James some coffee.

"I wonder if R and the minions know what you are like before you have your first cup of tea?" he asked him as he looked over to the man as he received a glare in return.

"They know better than to question their overlord." He almost growled, sending him a glare.

James couldn't help it as the laughter burst forwards, "Do they really call you their overlord?" he asked him, as he calmed himself down and began to cook them a full English.

"Yes, they took it up not long after I took over the position." He answered as the kettle boiled and he ported himself a tea and James some coffee. He looked over to James as he shook his head and went back to cooking the bacon. Q smiled at him, he enjoyed having James over. He wasn't nervous about staying on his own, not at all now. He just enjoyed having James there too much to let him go back to his own home.

James finished cooking breakfast and dished up. The two ate quickly as they were running a little late. They smiled to each other as they got to work, Eve waiting for them.

"M wants to see you James." She told the agent quickly. She turned, hiding a smile as she had caught the two of them holding hands once again as they walked into work. It had happened a few times over the last week, and she couldn't help but admit that it was cute to see.

"See you in a bit." Q said as he James a small kiss and then went towards Q-Branch, not even really thinking about what he had just done.

Q walked down to Q-branch, wondering if he should tell James his name, he had been thinking about it for a while. Now that he knew that James was there for the long haul and wouldn't be leaving him, it was something he was thinking about. He walked over to R and smiled as she gave him a nod. He grinned a little, he had to admit that after R had broke down her argument, and she had made a good one, he had rather enjoyed making the exploding pens. They had done a run of them, and Q now had an answer to his query about equipping them on the agents in the field.

Q walked towards his office and smiled a greeting to the others as he went past them. He walked into his office, telling himself that he will quickly check the orders for the day and then get himself some tea.

R walked into the room, thinking ahead as she brought him his usual Earl Grey, knowing that he always had a cup before he started the normal workload. She smiled as she went over and put it down and frowned as she got a proper look at him. He was a little pale as he was reading the missions that were on the docket for the day. Most of the time it would be empty, but occasionally there would be one to come in.

"Is everything all right Q?" she asked softly as she looked him over, wondering what had caused it.

Q shook himself a little and looked up to her, "Yes, everything is fine. I was going over the docket, there is a mission coming up for 007." He told her.

R nodded, now understand why he had gone pale. She wondered if it was because he was a little afraid of being on his own. R knew that the two had been staying at Q's place since the kidnapping. She sighed a little as she said, "You know things will be fine don't you?"

Q gave her a smile, "Yes I know, don't you worry. I need to get things gathered for 007, and that includes our little gift." He chuckled a little as he stood up and went to the small cabinet, where he kept each agents usual gear, all separate so each agent got their own equipment.

R nodded her head as she smiled, "Well, I'll leave you alone." She told him as she walked out of the office and spotted James walked into the branch. She gave him a smile and he went over to her first.

"I take it he has seen it?" he asked her, looking towards the office, where Q was.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I can see that something is going on in his head, though I don't have a clue as to what."

James smiled a little, "I know what might be going on. It will be the first time that I will be away since the kidnapping and he has gotten used to me being there. He is not nervous about it, he just enjoys me being there." he told her quietly.

She nods her head as she smiled to him, "All right, best go and get your things." She gave him a wink as she left him to head towards Q's Office.

James smiled to her, wondering what the wink was about as he knocked on the office door. He was soon called in and he opened the door to see Q sitting behind his desk with the little case already sitting there ready for him to take his equipment.

"Hello again," he smiled as he walked over to the desk and stood before it.

Q looked up and smiled, "Right," he said as he stood up and looked to him. He turned and picked up the case and handed it over.

James opened it and saw that there was another space in the case. He looked a little confused, "What's the extra for?" he queried.

"R came up with a nice little idea for you. And I supposed I went with it as well in the end." Q said as he pulled out the silver pen, "Click once for the pen, click three times quickly to activate the detonator and the inbuilt timer, you will have 10 seconds. If you click it five times quickly, you will have 5 seconds. Click 4 times in rapid succession to deactivate either detonation devices within the pen." He explained as he had improved on it a little from the previous design.

James took it and looked it over, he laughed and smiled to Q, "Thank you. I just hope I get chance to use it. Even though I'm doing a simple recon mission." He grinned.

Q looked to the windows, glad that he had already pulled the blind just after R had left and went over to James and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm going to miss you." He sighed softly.

James put the pen away with the other things and wrapped his own arms around Q, "I know. I'm going to miss you as well. But don't you worry. I'll be back in once piece soon enough." He reassured him.

"You better," Q said as he leaned closer and the two kiss softly. Q sighed as he pulled away, "You need to get going, I have seen to it that all your travel arrangements have been taken care of, and when you get back, we can plan out our own holiday." He smiled as he thought of going on holiday with James.

James smiled and nodded, "I know, and I'll be back sooner than you think."

Q nodded, "I know that." He huffed a little, "I don't want to let you go into danger."

James chuckled, "I gathered. Right. I'll see you soon." He said as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Bye," he smiled as James walked out of the office to head to the airport. Q knew he was going to worry about James being out on a mission. He missed him already, knowing he wouldn't be there later on. He sighed as he got back to work.

They reached Q's apartment building after a little while and they went inside. Q making the two of them some tea as James set up a film for the two of them to watch. The night went quietly as Q only had are small nightmare, and was easily soothed back to sleep with James being there beside him. James had to admit it was a lot less than he thought would happen when Q asked him to stay the night. James drifted back to sleep, a happy smile on his face, which was mirrored by Q as he slept on, safe in the knowledge that James was there for him, and that he would be there as much as he could.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Q stared at the screen before him. He hadn't been doing anything for the last half hour, as he knew that James was out in the field once again. Though this time he would have to maintain silence. He could only contact Q-Branch if something happened and he needed their help. He looked to the little clock in the corner of the screen. It was time for him to clock out, though he was a little reluctant to do so just in case James contacted them. He glanced over to his sofa and thought about staying at the office for the night, or until he knew that James was all right.

He looked up sharply as he heard a knock on his door, "Come in." He called out as he began to do a little work, feeling like he was a slacking off school kid.

Eve walked into the room and shook her head as she smiled towards Q, James had warned her that he might not go home and that he might need a little persuading to do so. "Evening Q," she greeted as she walked into the room and looked down at him as she stood before his desk.

He looked up, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose as he asked her, "And what brings you to my little office?"

"You," she smiled as she sat down on the chair, "James told me that you might not wish to go home. Made sure to tell me to get you to go. Sleeping at the office is not that comfortable."

"I know that." He huffed a little, but couldn't help the warmth that filled him when he realised that James was trying to make sure he took care of himself even though he was on mission. "I…" he began as he sighed and then carried on, "I don't want to go home because James wont be there. I know that it wouldn't feel right. I'm not nervous or scared, or anything like that. I just know that it won't feel like home without him there." He explained as he looked to the clock again, wondering what James was doing at that moment.

"I can understand that, I know that the two of you have gotten really close over the last few months. I've seen the two of you on a date a few months ago, looked like you were both having a wonderful time." She chuckled lightly as she smiled.

He smiled back, "We do have a good time, we went out on a date a couple of days ago. It's not often that we have the chance to just do that without having to re-plan it a few times due to work."

"Yeah, that can be a pain on the dating life. I remember that when I was in the field. Never could make most of them." She shook her head in remembrance.

"I'll go home. I'm worried about him. I know that he knows what he's doing. I know that he's good at what he does and at making sure to come back. Even though he might be hurt. But I'm still going to worry. That will never change." He smiled softly.

"Yeah, that I can see. Come on, let's get you home." Eve said as she stood up and went to the hook, grabbed Q's coat and threw it at the man.

He chuckled as he just about caught It, "Lovey throw there Eve," he mocked a little, a smile on his face as he put it on.

"Shut up Q," she huffed as they walked out of the office and headed out of MI6.

It didn't take long for Eve to drop him off outside of his apartment. He walked inside and opened his front door. He went into the living room and sighed as he felt the quietness of the room press on him a little. It just didn't feel like home without James there with him. He sighed as he hung up his coat and changed into something more comfortable and curled up on the sofa. He smiled as he saw the book James had been reading last night before bed sitting on the end table.

He huffed a little as he got up and made himself something to eat, he knew James world complain if he didn't. He puttered around the flat for a few more hours before he finally went to bed. No dreams disturbed his sleep, the only thing that did was the fact he was missing James.

XxXxX

Two days, it had been two days and James was finally on a flight back to the UK. The recon mission had gone as planed, and James hadn't had to use his pen, though Q knew he would be rather disappointed at that. He looked to R who had just got in and smiled to her. Q had been in his office for a while, working. It was half way through the day.

"So, are you going?" she asked him, a smirk on her face, as she looked over to him.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm looking forward to seeing him again, and you know that." He chuckled a little, looking excited at the prospect of seeing James again, he had missed him and everyone in Q-Branch knew it.

R and the minions had noticed how quiet Q had been without James there, they had done there best to be there for him. Supplying him with a lot of tea while he was working, and making sure that there was something to eat at lunchtime. Q tended to lose himself in his work. R had been concerned that the kidnapping had affected him, but she had found that he was going home and was all right for the most part, except for missing James.

"I can see you are almost bouncing in your seat." She chuckled as she shook her head.

"I know, I know." He huffed, though the smile was still on his face as the two of the settled down to do a little work.

"So what are we going to be doing tonight?" she asked him, wondering what plans he had for the rest of the day, before Q left them. She would be taking over after he left.

"Well, we have 007 coming back, 003 is going out and 002 and 009 are in the field. 002 is in Hong Kong again, and 009 is in Borneo. We need maps and easy access to any CCTV and satellite cameras we can in the area, so we need to start planning for it now." He said as he added, "003 is heading to Peru, we need eyes and ears there, to get a little look at what is going on." He paused for a moment and looked at the work orders he had received during the night.

"And with 007 coming back we are going to be losing you as soon as the flight lands, or maybe before?" she queried, a sly look on her face.

"Before," he told her, as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He had to go home for a little while before he headed to the airport to meet James.

R laughed and shook her head, "Turn off the innocent look, it might work with James, but I know better."

"I'm going to tell him my name. My real name." He said softly as he looked to her, she was one of the few that knew who he was, along with M and Tanner. Not even Eve knew.

R stopped laughing and looked to him, "You're going to tell him." She smiled softly, "You really do love him. Then again, I know he loves you. I know he was worried about leaving you, that he didn't want to." She told him, "When you were taken he didn't want to be anywhere but looking over my shoulder and making sure I was working as quickly as possible to find you." She added.

"I gathered by the way he was with me when we were there. I love him R, I well and truly do, otherwise I wouldn't tell him." He told her, smiling softly as he thought of James.

She smiled back, "I know, and I know he will be able to keep you safe and keep that knowledge safe as well. He'll get to meet your mother and sister maybe?" she asked, wondering if he would introduce him to his family.

"I will, most likely." He smiled as he thought of his older sister and his mother. "Though I don't know if I would trust Angie with him, she'll be nosey and ask all kinds of questions." He huffed a little thinking of his sister and her tendency to interrogate anyone that he brought home, though he hadn't in the last five years.

"That I can imagine." She smiled, "Well, all you can do is tell him, and don't forget that James is an Agent."

"True." He nodded, glancing at the little clock on the screen, "And I need to go if I'm to sort dinner and meet him on time." He smiled as he logged off, "M already knows." He added as he almost rushed out of the door, just about grabbing his coat as he went past.

R laughed and shook her head, as she noted a note on the table and picked it up. She shook her head again as she saw that it was the orders for the rest of the day and orders for the night shift as well. She got up and went out and set everyone to their work.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own James Bond. I am just messing around for a little while.**

**This is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and with the wonderful and brilliant artwork by SomeCoolName, which can be found here some-cool-name .tumblr post /104993007561 /so-a-few-months-ago-i-decided-to-take-part-in-the**

**I do hope you will Enjoy**

* * *

**Action and Reaction**

**Chapter Twenty**

Q waited along the barrier, James commercial flight had landed and the passengers were all coming through customs now. James had reported in for a moment before he had got on the flight. Mainly to tell them that there had been no injuries and that he was getting on his flight. He had already been there for around twenty minutes waiting. He looked through the crowd, knowing that the man didn't have any luggage to collect, just a small holdall, with a secured compartment to hide the gun and pen. It was protected against scanners, thankfully.

Q couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw James walked through the crowd of people. He looked a little tired, but not hurt at all. His smile got larger as James walked closer.

"James!" he called out, getting the mans attention.

James was startled a little at the call, the voice familiar and he looked around. He frowned for a moment as he saw Q standing there, waving to him. He soon chuckled and broke out into a smile as he walked over. "Now this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you would still be at work."

"Boss man let me off a little early to come and meet you." He smiled as James wrapped his arms around him and the two held each other tightly.

"If this is the welcome back I get when I come back in one piece, I think I might do it more often." He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Q's.

Q kissed him back, sighing a little in disappointment when they pulled apart, "I have missed you, I really have." He sighed as he leaned his head against James' shoulder.

"Missed you as well." James said, tightening his arms for a second.

"Home, I have dinner already cooking. Stopped there before I came here." He smirked as the two, hand in hand and walked out of the airport and to James' car, which had been parked in long term. Q had arrived at the airport by taxi by taxi, since it was easier for him. Q hated to drive when he could get to places by walking, underground or the occasional taxi.

"Hmmm," he hummed, "A home cooked meal, that I am looking forward to. I definitely have to go away more." He joked a little as Q shook his head as he sat in his seat.

"If I had my way, you would never go out in the field. I know that it's you though. So I wont stop you. I just worry that something could happen and I am too far away to do something about it." He told him softly.

"I know you feel like that, but believe it or not since you have taken over, it's more easier to get a mission done. You are there in our ears, telling us the best course of action to take, not only for the mission but for us to also get out of there alive. That Q is what you do to help us. All the double ohs have said the same thing. That there were missions they didn't think they would come back from, but they listened to you and they're back home. Not one has died so far in the last year or so. Normally we have two to three new double-ohs in that time. You are doing a brilliant job Q and you know it. I don't think even R would be able to get the things together like you do." James told him, hoping that the other would listen to the words and take them to heart.

Q listened to him, "I know we're doing things a lot different that the previous Q did. I know that, and I know that things are better. But I love you James, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I might not be on the other end all the time. And that is the thought that scares me." he finished speaking

"I know, and that is why I make sure that I am careful now. I have been since we started to date. I don't want to be away from you either, but I have a job, an important one. Just like you." He told him as he parked the car at Q's apartment and the two got out.

"I know. I will worry and I know I will always do so." he smiled as he looked to James.

James chuckled as Q let them into the apartment. "Smells nice." he complimented, as he could smell the chicken pasta bake.

"It does," Q chuckled as he took off his coat and hung it up, "M said you can report in tomorrow. But to make sure you don't cause any trouble with your gear while you have them." He said with a raise eyebrow, wondering why M would have cause to say such a thing.

"I will refrain from causing any trouble." He laughed, wondering what the old M had told Mallory about him, he had no doubt there were stories going around about him.

Q dished out dinner as James sat down at the table after a quick shower. The two sat opposite each other as they ate. The silence was a little awkward at first but the two soon started talking.

"The mission was fine Q, it didn't take me long to get through it." James answered his question, a smile on his face, "Though I'm disappointed that I didn't have chance to test out my new equipment," he said, almost pouting at that fact.

"I know, I thought you would be," he laughed as he took a bite of his pasta and chicken.

"How has being on your own been?" he asked the man.

Q went a little quiet, "It was…" he paused trying to find the words, "It was all right. I was a little nervous, but not as bad as I thought I would be. I was mainly missing you, not thinking about the kidnapping or how I killed someone. And yesterday I went for my psych eval, and I passed it. They are fine with how I dealt with things and how I still deal with those niggly little things." He stopped for a moment as he sent James a smile, "Though I think I am doing as well as I am might be because you talked to me a lot about what happened, and that I actually talked to you about it all."

James smiled back, "I'm happy I was able to help."

"I have to say, I've been feeling more and more like myself." He told him, "But I have missed you more than I thought I would." He paused for a moment, wondering if he should ask a question that he had been thinking about since their last date, "I would like to know if you would like to move in?" he asked him finally, a little unsure if James would go for it or not.

James was a little shocked at the question, but smiled, "I'd like that."

Q smiled as they finished their meal and he picked up the plates, "Good. We'll get the rest of your things tomorrow or the next day?" He suggested as he glanced to James.

James nodded in agreement as he followed Q to the sink as the younger man started washing up the dishes. James wrapped his arms around him and let his head rest against Q's shoulder as he kissed his neck, "That I wouldn't mind."

Q chuckled and tuned his head, and kissed James softly, "Let me finish the dishes James."

"Maybe." He chuckled as he tightened his grip, causing Q to squeak a little, "I would rather be doing something else."

Q laughed, "I know that, and…" he paused as he planted another kiss on James' lips, "Later."

"I've missed you," James sighed as he watched over his shoulder as he washed the last of the dishes.

"I know," Q said drying his hands and then turned around in James' arms, "Missed you too love." He smiled as James leaned towards him, they kissed softly at first, but it soon deepened as they wrapped their arms tighter around each other. They broke apart, breathing a little laboured as they smiled to each other, their eyes showing their love.

"Bed?" James said softly as he leaned down again.

Q returned the kiss and "Yeah." He grinned as James almost pulled him towards the bedroom. James opened the door and pulled Q Inside as hands slide under his shirt pulling him close.

"I have missed you Q," he said softly as he let his forehead rest against Q's, looking down into the warm eyes of his lover, boyfriend, and he hoped life partner one day.

Q looked up to him and smiled widely, happy, "Missed you as well. And you better make sure to always come home to me." He told him.

"I will. Love you Q." He said as he kissed him once more as he began to close the door.

"Love you as well James," he replied; "Oh and James, call me Greg," he smiled as the door closed on them.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


End file.
